Hold Me Tight
by Maiden-of-the-Sun
Summary: Sequel to BY YOUR SIDE. Kory are again separated when Richard is promised to someone else. What will happen if she is carrying his child? Will she learn to except everything and learn to love someone else? Or will she find her way back to him?
1. Prologue

Prologue

**Prologue**

His name was Jace. He was the hottest guy in the fashion industry and not only that, but probably the only one that wasn't gay. I loved at that.

Did I mention, that he is the sweetest guy you could ever meet? Well that was him, he never really dated a lot, since he was so immersed in his studies.

He goes abroad for business but occasionally he models for us, well my company. Oh yeah, Did I forget to mention that my new clothing line, "_Koriand'r_" is a big hit?

Well, the name originated from mine actually, it was on my locket that my parents kept. Galfor gave it to me on my 22nd birthday.

I kept in contact with Rachael and Victor who moved out of the city for 4 years like I had. I don't know what happened to the rest of them and sometimes I really do miss them.

I missed him especially, Richard. I wonder what he was doing. The first year I had written him, but somehow he never replied and then I kept trying but nothing. The moment I got on that plane, I was out of his life forever.

Then it got me thinking that I was dreaming the whole time. But it happened. Everything had. No matter what happened, I still remember the good times and the bad times.

Well anyway, talking about him makes me depressed. Jace was my friend at the moment, more like my best friend. But I didn't want to think that Jace had replaced Richard, because he didn't. He just kept my mind off him.

In ways, it was good and some days it could not be avoided. He was there for me, always. When I first met him, I swear I thought he was Xavier. Turns out that he's Xavier's twin, how weird. But he isn't anything like Xavier, he's sweet, innocent and very polite.

But then I found physical features that were different from Xavier. His eyes had a small tint of amber near the center and he smiled without his teeth, a simple but sweet smile.

Girls would swoon over him all the time. When they found out that I was his friend, they kind of backed off and gossiped about me behind my back. But I didn't care and neither did he, that's all that mattered.

He even dyed his hair a dark brown so that he wouldn't look like Xavier. It helps now and then but he still looks like him. What was worse, since he reminded me of Xavier, Xavier reminded me of Richard.

Richard was on my mind still. It felt so empty the first year here, in New York. New York was busy all the time, and finding a cab was kind of tricky. But working in a such a big city can be very exciting.

It was then one afternoon, Jace came into my office.

"Hey Kory, you've got mail." He said tossing over the package.

It was a pretty thick envelope. I opened it, and there was a book and another very decorated envelope.

The book was by Rachael Roth, I smiled. "Rachael sent me her new book." I said as Jace sat on my desk.

I opened the book and there was a little dedication for me.

_**Kory,**_

_**I hope you're okay over there!**_

_**Say hi to Jace for me!**_

_**I hope you like this book **_

_**It's the best I've ever written.**_

_**We're going to Jump City,**_

_**You have to come back too. **_

_**Everyone's been asking about you**_

_**And everyone wants to see you again.**_

_**You can't run away forever Kory.**_

_**You have to face him sooner or later. **_

_**Rachael**_

I reread it again, "What is it, Kory?" Jace asked seeing my expression.

"Here, read it." I said passing the book over.

I took out the envelope, damn, it was really fancy.

What is this?

Oh no...

It's a wedding invitation...

"Kory?" I couldn't hear him, it was weird my world was spinning.

"Kory?! What's the matter?"

I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 1 : Here Again

I felt his voice calling to me. It was Richard's. Then it changed into another familiar voice. Then I realized it was Jace's.

"Kory, you ok? Come on. Wake up Sleeping Beauty." He said softly.

I was in his arms and he carried me over to the couch. Most of the employees were in my office now, all dumbfounded.

Great.

"Is she ok?"

"It's probably just an act."

"Maybe she's pregnant."

I could hear them all whispering about me. My eyes were still closed so they didn't know I was conscious.

"I could fire them all," I said in my head.

"_Kory, are you okay?" _

"Rachael... You must be laughing right now, I just got your package."

"_You're overreacting, Kory. It's not what you think. I got to go."_

Huh? What did she mean, it's not what I think?

I sat up and everyone started running out of my office. I smiled.

"How long was I out?" I asked Jace.

"A few minutes not that long. What happened anyway? Why did you have to faint? You're not sick are you?"

"No, I kind of overreacted a little. I was kind of dizzy anyway." I lied.

"Well anyway, you better open that invitation." He passed it to me.

"I can't do it!" I yelled

"Why not? It's not like it's going to explode. Here let me open it then." He slowly and carefully opened the envelope to reveal an invitation with the same colour as the envelope.

"You are invited to celebrate the holy matrimony of Bruce Wayne and Diana Prince. And it says that you are the maid of honour. It's in a month..."

He looked at my face, "It also says that you can bring one person..."

I smiled, "Hmm, who do I bring?" I said sarcastically.

He gave me the invitation. "You thought it was Richard's wedding, am I right?"

"You read me to well..."

"Oh no my friend, you're too easy to read."

"Haha, well I guess I'm going."

"Hey did you read the part on who the best man is?" He gave me funny look.

I frowned as I glanced at "Best Man"

_Maid of Honour Korinna Anders_

_Best Man Richard Grayson_

"Shit!" I massaged my temple.

"We should celebrate and fly over there tomorrow!" He was smiling as I was practically pulling my hair.

"Jace, do you like laughing at people's misfortunes?" I heard laughter in the back of my head, Rachael.

"This isn't a misfortune, someone is getting married!" He said teasingly.

I sigh, I have to face him...

"So are we taking your private jet over there or something?" I asked.

He nodded, "Oh yeah!"

I was laughing.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Hey Diana! It's me, Kory!" I shouted into the phone.

We were in the airplane and I could barely hear myself.

"Hey Kory! I'm so glad you called! I believe you receive the invitation?"

"Yeah, I got it from Rachael. I'm coming in today!"

"That's awesome, I need to get your measurements done. Are you going in a hotel?"

"I still have my apartment there so I can just stay there. I also brought a friend along."

"Ahh, that's great! Who is she?"

"Actually, it's a he."

There was a long pause.

"That's great," it didn't sound convincing, "Well I have a lot things to do, I'll see you

later."

She hung up.

"Kory, you ok?" Jace asked as he finally sat down.

"Yeah, perfectly fine." I said not looking at him.

"You don't look fine." He felt my forehead with his soft hand.

"I'm... nervous. I mean I haven't seen him in 4 years and also not to mention he probably

has some famous actress or model as a girlfriend."

I was freaking out, I was nervous. Yes, I was nervous. And at some point I felt like I

couldn't breathe.

"Kory...? I think you should go lie down. There's a bed in the back."

"No, it's fine. It really is..."

"You're lying again. Kory, I know you're nervous. But I'm here. I'll always be here."

I nodded and headed over to the back. I slowly laid back on the bed and just slowly cried.

I didn't want to come back with Richard happily in love with someone else. While I was

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Kory, can I come in?"

"Come in..." I said blowing my nose and drying my eyes.

"Kory... We've landed. And you know we don't have to meet him right away you know."

"Yeah, I know... I was overreacting." I sighed and gave him a hug.

"If I were Richard, and he saw you and me like this, he'll be so jealous."

"I don't want to get back at him though, what if he still loves me and wants to be with me

and we just lost contact or something?"

I was thinking about it now... It was possible... I miss those blue eyes of his.

"Maybe you can win him back." He said into my ear.

I held him tighter, as my mind used its bizarre imagination to freak me out.

He's already married or he already has a sexy girlfriend... Or worse... he's gay.

God, I'm going crazy...

"Kory, what are you thinking?" he asked me softly.

"You don't want to know..." I said chuckling.

"We better go..."

"Yeah."

I let go of him, got my bag, and slowly climbed out of the jet.

It was sunny and beautiful like I remember it. Then we got all our bags and called a cab. I

told him my address and I was shaking like mad to get back there.

"Here we are..." I said opening the door slowly.

It was like it was before just with blankets on top of the furniture. The view was still as

beautiful as ever and then I ran into my bedroom and into my now empty closet.

"It's pretty cozy here. But, where am I going to sleep?" he said putting all his stuff down.

"Well I could sleep on the couch." I suggested.

"You know I can't do that to you... besides I've slept on couches a lot, I'm a very heavy

sleeper." He jumped on the couch and then realized the dust.

I laughed at him. Then my home phone was ringing.

"Hello?" I said as I picked it up.

"So Kory, what's it like being home?" It was Rachael, monotone as ever.

"Haha, I was beginning to wonder who would be calling. It's wonderful but dusty."

"Well, just to let you know we're having dinner all of us, and fortunately for you, Richard couldn't make it."

"Ahh... great. I mean that's a shame..." I said laughing.

"Oh my God! I have to go shopping everything is in my luggage! Are you coming to pick us up? We don't have my car."

"Oh yeah, we'll pick you up at 7:00. See you Kory."

She hung up.

"What are you so excited about?" He said looking all confused.

"We're going to dinner tonight. I hope you have something to wear..." I said.

"I'm guessing you have to go shopping..."

"Uh-huh." I said as I was dancing around the apartment.

I went into my room when the doorbell rang.

"Jace could you get that?" I yelled.

I heard the door open and then I heard him talking to a woman. I ran over to see who it was.

"Toni?!" I yelled.

"Oh my god! Kory!" Toni yelled as she came in to hug me.

"Hey who is this young gentleman?" Jace asked bending over to talk to Julian.

"I'm Julian...," he said nervously.

"Well, I'm Jace and that lady over there is Kory. Nice to meet you, Julian." Jace said giving him a smile.

"Toni, this is Jace, my friend." I introduced them.

"Nice to meet you, Jace. You look oddly familiar." She said putting her finger on her cheek with a questioning look.

"I'm a model so you might have seen my advertisements." He said growing beet red.

"Oh yes... I remember you! A lot of my girls are in love with you."

"You look pretty young to have older girls." He said.

"Oh no, I meant my students I'm a high school teacher." She said as she blushing herself.

"Hey Toni, is little Julian coming to the dinner?" I asked, looking at little Julian who looked up at me in awe.

"Umm... if he's good. Are you going to be a good boy, Julian?" Toni asked Julian.

"Mmm-hmmm, yes mommy." He said politely holding his hands together and nodding.

"Well I have to go... I have to get ready. I'll see you two at the dinner." She said as she picked up Julian and started walking out of the apartment.

"Bye, Julian." Jace said waving at him.

I closed the door. "You like Toni, don't you?" I said giving him a funny smile.

"No I don't..." He said, giving me a frown.

"Whatever you say, Romeo...let's go to the mall." I said dragging him outside the apartment.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Kory that's amazing, you have like a God living with you..." Terra said begging for details.

"He's my friend, a real close friend. And besides I think he likes someone else." I nudged Toni who was trying to fix her hair.

"Hey! What are you talking about?" She said as I could see her blushing a slight pink.

"Aha, so there is a connection between you two!" Jenn said adding onto Toni's blush.

"Guys stop it! I don't like him. I mean he's attractive... but he's not my type." Toni was red now.

"Do you know him? How can you know if he's not your type? Anyway, we have to get back." I said walking out of the washroom.

I bumped into somebody.

It was Barbara and Rose.

"Speaking of the devil," Rachael whispered under her breath.

"If it isn't the whole gang back from high school..." Rose said bitterly

"I'll see all of you at the wedding..." Barbara said coldly as they both entered the washroom.

"I guess people never change..." Terra said coldly as we walked back to the table.

I was all of sudden scared. Scared that I would meet him again.

When I looked up, I saw him and then suddenly ducked into the kitchen.

"Shit!" I spoke under my breath.

I looked around to see if it was clear. I walked slowly to our table as from the corner of my eye, I could feel someone follow me.

He stopped me by taking my hand, "Kory?" I slowly turned around.

He was the same, but older. He was more handsome than before when we were in high school. God, did he look handsome, I probably have a lot of competition.

"Richard! How are you?" I asked, as he crushed with a hug.

"Dance with me?" he whispers into my ear, the same soft, romantic voice.

He slowly led me to the dance floor where a slow song was playing. There were other couples there dancing as well but as they saw who my dance partner was, they couldn't help but stare.

"I guess you're popular these days?" I said chuckling.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." He said laughing himself.

It felt awkward, talking again. It was hard sine we never contacted each other over the past 4 years. Our relationship never really ended so who knows where it is now.

"So I hear you're the maid of honour for Diana?"

"Yeah, it was unexpected but I received the invitation."

"So are you staying for awhile?"

"Yeah...not sure. I can stay as long as I want. They say I'm moving here, my new office." I said looking at his reaction.

"That's good..."

"Are you dating anyone?" He hesitated.

"...No, not really." That meant yes.

Then someone tapped my shoulder. It was Jace, and then Barbara was there, folding her hands on her chest with a death glare.

"May I cut in?" Jace asked, as I mouthed 'thank you' to him.

Richard just nodded as Barbara was asking him all sorts of questions, but I doubt he was listening.

I wrapped my arms around Jace and sighed. "Phew, it was getting pretty awkward."

"Jace to the rescue!" he chuckled, "So what did he say?"

"We just talked about those regular things, like 'how are you doing?' or 'how long are you staying for' there wasn't really anything." The song ended.

Then we sat back down to the table.

Everyone was looking at me, curious as to what had just happened.

"What?" I said growing very uncomfortable.

"Spill..." Jenn said taking a sip of her mango milkshake.

"There's nothing to spill." Jace said as his order came in.

Everyone started eating food and then everyone forgot my little encounter with Richard.

I could feel the tension as someone was coming up to our table

"What the hell do you want, Xavier." I asked in a harsh tone.

"I see you've been with my other half, the worst part really."

I scoffed, "He's more a man than you'll ever be. You two might be identical but you're both the total opposite."

"I got everything and got nothing. Although He has the one thing I want the most." He pulled me closer to him and I could smell the alcohol in his breath.

I pushed him back, "You disgust me."

I started walking away. "You know you want me!"

"I'd rather die that be with you!" I yelled back as I continued to walk. Jace saw me and came up to me.

"What happened? Did Xavier do anything?" Jace asked glancing over at Xavier.

"It's alright, it's more of what he said. It's alright though, let's go back."

"Oh, hey listen, I have to leave a bit earlier. I have some business elsewhere. And I can't be there for the wedding..." He looked at me, with a worried expression.

I did a double take, "Wha-What?!"

"I need to go..." He said trying to give a reassured expression.

"You're not going to be here for the wedding?!"

"I got to go, besides you can handle it on your own." He said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"I guess you're right... I'm going to miss you though. You're always there for me, especially these past 4 years... How long are you going to be gone for?"

"I don't know... But I'll try to come back as soon as I can." He came over and hugged me.

I hugged him back and then I saw Richard standing next to Barbara. He was looking at me while Barbara talked to some men in business suits.

He caught my eyes and held them there. His expression was serious but it was deceiving. It looked like he was cool about everything but I could see him holding back his anger. Then I stopped hugging Jace and felt a sudden rush of guilt.

"Kory, I have to leave tonight."

"Ok, I'll see you soon then. Take care of yourself." I said giving a kiss on the cheek.

"I better go before Richard over there gets all over my face." he said chuckling and as he left the restaurant.

I waved goodbye, as I went back to our table.

"Where's he going?" Vic asked.

"He has to leave early for business..." I said sadly.

The waiter came and put the bill on the table.

"So are we splitting it?" Gar asked looking at the bill.

"Hey! Give me that." Rach said grabbing the bill and putting cash on the little tray that is was on.

"Wow Rae, where did that come from?" Toni asked sipping the rest of her champagne.

"I got paid for my new book and I hear it's doing very well." We all toasted to her and congratulated her for her success.

My cell rang.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"Kory? It's me, Diana."

"Oh hi!"

"I forgot to tell you that fitting is tomorrow and all the girls will be there. It's short notice since I had to change the date. Can you tell al the girls for me? I'm kind of busy to call all of them and I know you had a little reunion."

"Ok, it's no problem. Take an easy, Diana."

"Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow. Terra knows the place."

"Bye!"

I hung up.

"Hey girls! The fitting is tomorrow, change of schedule."

"That's great, since we're all here." Terra said as all headed to the parking lot.

"Hey I have an idea, it's not too late to go clubbing. After all it's reunion." Jenn asked as all the guys were ok with it.

"Clubbing? I need to change." Terra said looking at her long dress.

"No worries I have a whole closet full of my new clothing line. Just come over." I stated as Terra squealed in excitement.

"Man you got to love having a fashion designer as a friend." Toni said with a funny smile.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Here we are. A new club and one that I designed." Toni said.

"Oh my God, Toni. You never told me design places now. Oh my gosh, it's so hot!" I exclaimed as we entered. It had a lot of vibe, it looked very comfortable and roomy. They had a pretty big bar and a lot of people were there already.

The DJ was already into the music, and everyone was dancing. The lights were all different colours flashing everywhere and making crazy designs on the wall.

"This club just opened today actually. You're lucky I even designed this place or we wouldn't be here." Toni shouted over the music.

"So Kory how long have you been without clubbing?" Jenn said as she asked for a drink.

"I've been clubbing in New York but not much lately, you know I've been busy." I replied as I ordered a drink.

"So Kory, we saw you dancing with Richard. Spill. So is it still on or is it off?" Rachael asked giving me a concerned look.

"I don't know about that Rachael, he looks like he's moved on, with Barbara actually. So looks like I'm single." All the girls came me sympathetic looks.

"Looks like I'm going to be driving home tonight." Rachael said returning her drink.

"Kory, we got to get you a new man, or are you already taken?" Toni asked, sipping her drink.

"Who are you talking about? Jace? I thought you liked him." I said stunned.

"You got to be joking," she laughed as she nearly chokes on her drink.

"I thought-" I was cut off.

"I'm already taken, Kory." Toni said giving us an admirable smile.

"So who is he?" Terra asked laying her head on her shoulder.

"It better not be Roy." Rachael said with a look of disgust.

I remembered well what happened. He said he loved her and she believed him. He lied to her, saying he would leave Jade for her, but no. He got her pregnant and broke her heart.

"No... It's not Roy. Thank God too." Toni said sipping her drink again, almost chugging it all down.

She continued, "It's Garth... I met up with him a while ago. I wish I should have met him before I ever had a relationship with Roy... But that's the past now."

"Looks like Jace will be disappointed." I said sipping in my drink.

"You'll be surprised Kory." Rachael smirked at me.

I did not reply. I knew what she meant, but I couldn't believe it. Jace and me were just friends right?

The thought was erased from my mind as I as saw someone familiar enter from the door.

"I'm going to the washroom." I said giving my drink to Rachael, he gave me a questioning look.

I rushed over to the washroom. It was Richard. How ironic... two times in one night? Talk about Karma.

I glanced at my reflection in the mirror, I had curled my long her nicely and my dress was lavender. It was strapless and was up to mid-thigh with rhinestones on the rim of the top. It was tight around the legs, which emphasized the curves of my body.

I then realized how I could easily attract men. I laughed as I thought of something devious to get back on Richard.

I then exited the washroom and headed over to the dance floor. There were a lot of people dancing there already so I didn't feel afraid. I just started swaying my hips to the music and so I felt someone wrap his arms around my waist.

I looked up and it was this really attractive guy. He had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, but a nice chest too. Apparently, he had taken his shirt off

I slowly grinded with him, seeing the glares that he was receiving when others saw who he was dancing with. I closed my eyes as a new song started to play.

I felt him pause as he released me, and then wrapped his arms around me again. Then it felt different, like someone else was dancing with me.

I then opened my eyes and looked up.

"Hi..." I knew the eyes anywhere. Blue eyes, gazing into mine.

"Richard..." I said staying calm.

"I see you like clubbing... And dancing with strangers." He said giving me a serious look.

"I see you're still overprotective over stuff that's not yours." I said giving him a cold look.

"I should be overprotective... You're still mine."

"Oh yeah... how about Barbara? Did you get tired of waiting for me? Or did you just ignore my—"

I was cut off.

His lips were on mine. Crushing into mine, in a passionate kiss. I was struggling, but he held my wrists. He broke off realizing that I had been drinking.

He let go of my wrists as I walked over to the bar and ordered another drink. Terra, Toni, Jenn were talking to the DJ, I guess requesting a song. But Rachael was sitting somewhere else as she gave a puzzling look.

_What's wrong?_

"It's nothing..." I said to her in my head.

_Richard is coming back, you want to go home?_

"No, it's ok, I can handle it." I said to her again.

I chugged my fresh drink as I shook myself, as the drink was a bit too strong for me.

"On your first night here, drinking is not the best thing." Richard said coolly.

"I am none of your business now, Richard. I can drink if I want, I'm not your girlfriend." I said asking for another one.

"Who said you weren't my girlfriend." He said giving me a serious look.

"Don't play dumb with me..."

"I'm not dating Barbara if that's what you're thinking. We just have business together, we work together."

"You could have fooled me... Barbara talked to me as if you were together. It doesn't matter now. It's over between us."

In the back of my head, I knew I regretted saying that. It did matter. And I didn't want it to be over between us.

"It's not over until I say it's over." He said in a low voice.

"Richard, just leave me alone, okay?" I said leaving to go the washroom.

I couldn't handle this right now. I was almost drunk and I was stumbling. I couldn't see straight and I bumped into someone.

"Looky here." An unfamiliar voice said.

"Let go of me!" I said trying to loosen his grip on me.

"Ah come on, let's dance." He said wrapping his arms around me as placed kisses on my neck.

"Let go of her. She's mine." I looked around and saw Richard standing in front of us. He was pissed off, really pissed off.

"Hey you want to fight?" the stranger said.

Before Richard said anything, he punched him in the nose. I remember seeing blood on his face.

I was on the floor, and the world was spinning. I couldn't see straight, and then I felt someone carry me toward the back.

I started struggling, but he held tightly to him.

"Leave me alone, Richard."

"Kory, you're drunk."

"I don't care... I've been drunk before. But he's always there for me."

"Who's always there?"

"Jace..."

He stopped talking.

"How can you replace me so easily?" he said putting me down on a crate, as his back faced me.

"You're the one who replaced me so easily. All those girls on the cover of the magazine, kissing you, hugging you, fucking you!?" I continued.

"You say you don't have a girlfriend when you had plenty of girls to occupy you... Then you get all of possessive when I dance with some other person? What is that?"

He paused.

"You left me Kory... Didn't even call, visit, or anything. I don't know what to do without you Kory."

"I wrote you letters as much as I could! You never replied back! You're the one who stopped! You left me in the dark..." I put my head down.

"What fucking letters? You didn't give me anything! I lost contact with you!"

**(A.N. sorry for the swearing...)**

"I wrote you! So many letters... You didn't reply and I thought you didn't want me anymore, like you moved on!"

"I THOUGHT YOU MOVED ON! I told you I loved you... no matter what..."

I didn't say anything. "I'm going back inside." I started walking but he took my wrist. He pulled me into his chest.

"Don't leave...," he said softly in my ear.

"I can't deal with this Richard... I really can't" I said pushing him away from me.

I walked back inside and told Rachael that I wanted to go home.

"Are you sure, Kory?" she asked surprised.

I just nodded.

"Let me take her home."

"Kory, is it ok?" Rachael asked as Richard went to my side.

I hesitated and I nodded.

I started walking out with Richard. And good thing he didn't say anything.

He opened the door for me as I carefully sat down. Then he went around and sat in the car.

I pulled my seat belt on and then he started the car. It seemed like he was hesitating.

"You didn't drink, did you? I asked.

He shook his head.

I leaned against the window, looking at all the lights. Before I knew it, we were at my apartment. Richard had carried me bridal style to my floor. I'm surprised he remembered my room.

I searched my purse and then figured out that I gave the keys, including the car keys to Jace who was leaving that night.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I gave the key to Jace. He left to the airport and he's leaving tonight. I don't have a spare. He probably gave it to my neighbour. I can't wake them up now." I said sighing.

"Looks like you're staying over at my place then." He said carrying me back to the elevator.

"Richard, put me down. I can walk." I said softly.

He didn't say anything.

"Richard, put me down!"

"You're drunk you might bump into something."

I started struggling.

"Kory, stop."

"And if I don't...?" I asked.

"Would you mind if I took advantage of you tonight." He whispered into my ear, with a sexy tone.

"Not fair..." I said as I stopped struggling.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I fell asleep in the car and then I woke up in a bed. And the sun was shining through my windows.

I got out of bed and happy that I still had my clothes on. And quietly went down the stairs. Looking at the grandfather clock, it was really early still...6:22.

But no doubt, Alfred was up and ready.

"It's been a long time, Miss Anders." He said so politely.

I came over and hugged him.

"You're still polite as ever, Alfred. Do you mind if I borrow a car?" I asked.

He nodded as he pointed where the garage was. There was a shelf full of keys and names. I might as well take an okay car.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I got the key from the receptionist, who recognized me at the door.

"Thank you," I said heading over to the elevator.

I went in the apartment, which was more spacious as Jace's stuff wasn't there anymore.

I took a shower and dried my hair and dressed up in some skinny jeans and an off shoulder t-shirt.

I then got my cell and called Terra.

"Hey, are you picking me up?" I asked

"Yeah, I'm in the elevator already," she said chuckling.

The doorbell rang as I closed my cell. I took my purse and then we headed out.

"I heard you went home with Richard last night."

"Yeah... I had to sleep over at his house since I didn't have my key."

"Uh-huh, you didn't do anything inappropriate did you?"

"Of course not... you have such a sick mind Terra..."

"Whatever you say..."

I just chuckled.

"Okay, we're here." She said parking.

The store looked pretty elegant to me. But when we stepped inside we saw mannequins and mannequins of wedding dresses and bridesmaid dresses.

"Wow..."

"Yup... I believe they have a section of dresses designed by you..."

"Oh yeah... I was obsessed with weddings my second year in New York so I made a lot of designs." I said remembering some of the dresses that were on the mannequins.

"Terra, Kory, over here!" Toni said waving us over.

"How's the hangover?" Jenn asked, as she sipped her coffee and then threw it out.

"It's alright..." Rachael said sarcastically.

We all laughed.

"Okay girls, this is what your dresses are going to look like." Diana said carrying the dress with her.

The color was a crème colour, almost like cappuccino. It was strapless and had a nice corset top with a very intricate design. The skirt was a ruffled-look and had a long train behind it.

**(A.N. The skirt is like the one on Belle in Beauty and the Beast, all ruffly)**

It was like a fairytale like. Jenn was already discussing hairstyles with it already.

"I think all of us should wear our hair long to make it look more magical." She suggested as Diana was nodding.

"Wow, it's gorgeous... It looks sort of familiar though." I said looking at the dress again.

"Of course you recognize it... you designed it with Diana 4 years ago, while you were still in training." Rachael said laughing.

"Oh yeah! I remember now. I can't believe I actually get to wear it." I said mesmerized.

"It goes well with the church and the reception." Toni said as she told me she had designed the layout of the church and reception that was suppose to take place at Bruce's backyard.

"A fairytale come true..." I muttered, imagining it all.

"Girls I have yours individually. Oh and Kory, don't worry your secretary gave me your measurements." Diana said smiling at me.

When I designed my outfits, I experimented on them first since my figure was good enough. So I was measured several times for special occasions if I ever had to wear my own creations.

We all took ours and went into the changerooms in the back.

I took off my jeans and shirt and carefully slipped the dress on.

"You girls ready?" Diana asked, sounding anxious.

"I'm ready!" Terra said squealing.

"Me too." Rachael said.

"I'm already out!" Toni said laughing.

"Just come out." Diana said.

I went out and found Terra and Rachael coming out as well. Toni and Jenn were looking the mirror as they turned around to stare at me.

My dress had to be slightly different from the rest of the girls since I was maid of honour. Mine was still a strapless dress but my train was longer. But I had a V-neck instead of straight one like the rest of the girls. So in a way mine was more revealing.

"You look gorgeous Kory!" Diana said smiling and taking my hands.

"It matches you perfectly." Diana said asking all of us to turn.

Then I realized Rachael breathing funny, as if she was sucking in. And then Terra's dress a little loose around the chest.

"It's a bit tight around the chest." She said as if she could hardly breathe.

"Terra I think you have Rachael's and she has yours." I said.

I knew Rachael had slightly bigger chest then Terra. They both went back inside and exchanged the dresses.

"Kory's right!" Terra said as she came out perfect fit.

"Good I can breathe." Rachael said in a happier and relaxed voice.

We all examined ourselves in the mirror.

"So everyone's good?" Diana asked.

We all nodded.

"I guess it's my turn then" She said as she asked the tailor for her dress.

"Oh my god, I've been waiting to see her wedding dress." Toni said.

Diana went into the bigger change rooms, as we waited impatiently outside.

"Are you coming out?" Toni asked.

"I'm almost done, but I need someone to zip it up." She replied as she came out.

All of us were screaming in delight.

Her dress was absolutely gorgeous. It was strapless with a little ruffle on the edge of the top. It had a detailed beading on the bodice and had an A-line shirt. The skirt was ruffled in the middle and then revealed some beaded organza.

**(A.N. I'm not very good at describing dresses but I have a link of what the dress really looks like, /viewDress/408/Jasmine/Bridal/1/1.php)**

"Turn around." I asked.

She did and the train was long but very beautiful. The embroidery was very complex and the little ruffle at the middle of the skirt was unique and gorgeous.

"Bruce might get a hard attack before you guys are official." Terra said joking.

"Hopefully not." Diana said laughing along.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Hey Kory, do you mind have dinner with us tonight?" Diana asked as all the girls went to drive home.

"I don't mind, I mean I have nothing to do here." I said, totally forgot about Richard.

"That's great. Bruce wants to say hi properly, you know him." Diana said as we both climbed into her limo.

"Hi again, Miss Anders" Alfred said looking at us through the front mirror.

"Alfred, just call me Korinna," I said.

I just nodded as he drove us back to the mansion.

"Bruce and Richard aren't here yet since they're at work." Diana said leaving her bags.

"Oh I see."

"But you can stay, they'll be here in a few,"

We took awhile after taking pictures of us with the dresses on. And then with the camera crew taking little scenes with us in it. Diana wanted a documentary of the wedding and hopefully it won't go on TV.

"Are we eating out? I don't think I'm dressed for it." I asked.

"Don't worry, I got you something. It's one of my own designs. It's in the guest room, I was wondering if you want to stay awhile. You must be lonely in your apartment."

"I don't mind. Which room is it?" I asked

"It's the one to the right, all the way to the end."

I ran up the stairs and headed over to my room. There was a four-post bed and a big walk-in closet. Clothes were filled in it already and there was a note.

**I hope you have fun **

**With the clothes inside here.**

**I want you to be comfortable **

**While you stay here. **

**Diana**

I smiled.

The phone rang. And I picked it up.

"Hello?" I said into the phone

"Miss Korinna, Miss Diana wants to talk to you, she's in the study."

I hung up, and walked to the study, which was very easy to find.

"Kory, there you are," she said, "I need to talk to you. And hopefully it helps your situation."

"What are you talking about? Diana?" I asked, confused.

"Kory, let me talk first." She said.

"You know when you left for New York? You wrote letters to Richard."

"How did you know?"

"Let me explain, Bruce wanted Richard to concentrate on learning the business, so he kept all the letters you sent Richard away, and never told Richard about them."

"So what you're saying is that, Richard never received them?"

"Yes... you see when you left, Richard couldn't concentrate. He was so much in love with you and Bruce told me this. So he wanted you out of the picture for awhile. So he tried to convince Richard to work hard, and he did. But he wasn't the same anymore."

I couldn't believe it, she handed me over a bunch of old letters that I had written. They were tied together with a hard string.

"Bruce wanted to apologize, but since he's not good at doing that, I did it for him. I think you should give the letters to Richard when he comes back from work."

I was crying now... I feel so bad; I wish I knew all of this.

"He was miserable Kory, you must understand that. He became a workaholic and was dedicated to his work. He was trying to forget you since he thought you forgot him. But now that Bruce and I are getting married we wanted you guys to get back together."

I heard the door open, "We're home!" Richard called out.

Bruce came into the study with Richard behind him. They stopped as they saw me.

I stood up and wiped my tears. "We should get ready to go out for dinner, right Bruce?" Diana said taking Bruce upstairs, leaving Richard and me alone.

I was holding the letters tight to my chest.

Richard stood there, frozen and his eyes staring at me.

I looked down at my feet. "I need to talk to you..." I said.

"We should dress up, we have a reservation." He said in a serious tone.

"Okay..." I said walking out of the study.

I ran up the stairs as I quickly picked something out of the closet and straightened my hair. My dress was a dark wine colour, halter dress. It reached the floor with the A-line skirt. I brought a big bag and brought a change of clothes, I always do, and the letters.

I went down the stairs and everyone was already in the limo.

"Come on, Kory." Diana said, as I climbed inside.

I was met by Xavier and Barbara.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked confused.

"Last minute thing, we have to talk about business." Xavier said as I urged me to sit with him.

Richard has his arm around Barbara and then Diana gave me a sad look.

I sigh, as I want this night to be over.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

We ended up going to Xavier's cottage, which was in the middle of forest. Although it looked all homey and surrounded by nature, it was luxurious. We didn't worry about no service or anything because he had all that.

"Make yourselves at home." He said with a smile.

We had sat down in the dinning room where we were served soup for an appetizer. It was tomato soup.

"So Kory, what is that you do these days?" Barbara asked placing her hand on Richard's.

"Well, I design clothing." I replied.

"Oh yeah? You have a clothing line? If you do, I'm not sure if I 've heard of it."

I laughed at this.

"Barbara, I'm sure you've heard of it. How ironic... I actually designed the dress that you're wearing."

"You must be joking. It's from _**KORIAND'R.**_" She said in a matter-in-fact way.

"Then you are talking to the creator of KORIAND'R." I said, sipping my champagne.

"Must be an honour." Xavier said, raising his glass.

"Thank you," I said, sipping my drink again.

"So, may I ask what is it you do, Barbara?" I asked.

"I'm Richard's secretary." She said, smiling with her teeth as she took Richard's hand.

"What an honour that must be." I said as I looked away.

Did she have to take his hand like that? They might as well be married by now... I hate this. I want to get out of here.

"So did you miss it here?" Richard asked out of the blue.

"No." I lied.

"Really?" he urged me on.

"No, I didn't really miss it. I was having so much fun in New York. Designing clothes and promoting them with Fashion Shows, it's a lot of work but I never get bored." I said politely as I could.

"I'm sure. You must have gone out to parties to celebrate your success...," he continued.

"Oh yeah, sometimes I got so wasted I couldn't remember the whole night. But coffee always makes it better." I said biting my words.

"I think we should go on with the first course." Xavier said before we continued this talk.

Gosh, I hate him.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

After dinner, we sat in the living room where both Barbara and Bruce had to leave together to finalize wedding plans. Therefore, that left me, Richard, Barbara and Xavier.

Great.

I sat uncomfortably on a leather couch as I drank my ice tea.

"I'm surprised we are reunited again." Xavier said.

"Isn't it ironic..." Barbara glared at me.

"I don't—" his phone ringing, as he went outside on the terrace, interrupted Richard. Barbara followed him outside.

I took out the letters, wanting to tell Richard everything after his call. I stood up getting ready to talk to him, but he got another call.

Xavier snatched the letters from me.

"So what is this?" he asked examining it.

"Nothing... give it back." I demanded.

"If it was nothing, then you wouldn't want it back." He said giving me a smirk.

He continued, "Aha, they are love letters for Richard. How cute. They aren't opened unfortunately so I guess you wanted to give it to him?" he said laughing.

"Xavier, give them back to me..." I demanded as I tried to get myself as he kept blocking from them.

"It's a pity that he won't read them." He said throwing them in the fire.

"NO!" I shouted as he held me back, hugging me.

"Let me go! You ugly piece of—" his lips were crushed against mine.

I struggled, as the tears came. He wiped my tears away, as Richard came in and saw us in lip lock.

He broke the kiss.

"Richard, it's not what you think." I said running to his side.

"Why should I care?" he muttered as he gave me a cold stare.

"I want to go home..." I said softly.

"What?" he asked, with a confused expression.

"I WANT TO GO HOME!" I yelled as I ran out of the house.

I stopped and started crying, the tears falling quickly on my cheeks.

I saw Alfred in the car, and ran over to him.

"Alfred, can I go home?" I asked.

"Miss Korinna, I would go but Richard has to come home too."

"I'll go home..." Richard said coming outside.

I ran and went inside the limo sitting far away from Richard.

I was drying my eyes and looking away from him. I really hated him now. Now I couldn't tell him the truth, I had no evidence that I still truly loved him. All this time, I thought he didn't want me, and he hated me. But the truth is that he never received my letters.

It wasn't his fault.

It was raining hard on our drive home. And before we knew it the car swerved and we got caught in a ditch.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_**HEY THAT'S IT FOR NOW!**_

_**HEEHEE!**_

_**MY FIRST CHAPTER OF MY SECOND FANFIC!**_

_**YAY!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW EVERYONE!**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**DON'T BE LAZY!**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**Filipina-Princessa**_


	3. Chapter 2 : Confused

"Where were you guys

_**Hey READERS!**_

_**I hope you like the fanfiction so far,**_

_**And of course flames are ok...**_

_**But I'm not going to stop writing...**_

_**I got a flame for By Your Side but that's ok...**_

_**I really can't do anything about it anyway...**_

_**ENJOY!**_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I felt pain on my head. I felt like I was burning. I then remembered what happened and where I was.

Richard was unconscious right beside as if he was just rammed to the seat. I put him upright and checked his pulse.

He's fine. I sighed and then look through the mini window between the driver and the passengers. Alfred.

The air bag was blown and Alfred laid unconscious on it. Oh my god. I looked for my purse and called an ambulance.

Damn there was no service.

I peeked out of the window on the ceiling of the limo and peered out. It was raining and hard, we seemed to have drove into a ditch in a nearby forest.

I then carried Alfred into the back with us so that I can tend to his wounds if any. What am I going to do? I have no service, we are stuck in a forest far away from Xavier's cottage and with 2 unconscious men.

I tried to wake Richard up maybe he can help us out of it.

"Richard, wake up! Wake up! Richard!" I yelled pushing him slightly.

I was drenched and shivering from bringing Alfred inside the back with us. Luckily, Alfred wasn't as drenched as I was. I put my coat on him and laid him on the side seat.

I pushed Richard again, trying to wake him up.

He stirred, and put his hand to his head and massaging it.

"What happened?" he asked softly.

"We crashed, and fell into this ditch." I said to him.

"Are you okay?" he asked trying to sit up.

"I'm fine, I'm worried about Alfred and you." I said looking at Alfred.

"Did you use the cell phone?" he asked.

"There's no service..."

"Damn..."

"Can you try driving out of the ditch?" I asked, trying to find some other alternatives.

"I'll try...Why are you so wet?" he gave me a weird look.

"I was trying to get Alfred into the back with us and I got drenched." I said shivering.

"Here," he said giving me his jacket. He moved to the front and tried starting the car.

I was a lot warmer now and then I felt Richard push on the gas but we weren't moving.

He comes back inside after trying, "The wheel is stuck in some mud. We can't move."

He started taking off his jacket and then his collar shirt. I could feel myself getting warm again. I could see he was still toned that was for sure.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

He slipped something off his finger and then his black wings appeared. "I'm bringing Alfred to a hospital or something."

"Ok..." I replied simply.

"I'll be back for you..." he replied slowly picking Alfred up and then bring a jacket to cover him.

"Careful..." I said.

He didn't reply but simply open the door and flew away.

I then started shivering. I was still freezing from getting drenched in the rain.

I started lying down on the seats and slowly drifting away...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I woke up in a bedroom, my bedroom in Wayne Manor. The door was shut and I felt a silky material beside me. It was one of the nightgowns I designed from the closet. I was still cold so I decided to go take a hot bath.

I slowly turned on the water, worrying that I would wake everyone up.

I lit a small candle and turned off the lights...I remember doing this back home in New York.

I heard distorted voices in the hallway, one female and one male. It must have been Bruce and Diana, they both sounded so worried. Then a third voice joined in, which was most likely Richard's.

I sighed as I got out of the tub and carefully wrapped my body with a red towel. I heard someone burst into the room and then come into the bathroom.

"Kory!" Diana exclaimed and wrapped her arms around me.

"Yes?" I asked. I saw Bruce come in and then quickly leave the room realizing that I was wrapped in a towel.

"I was so worried, when I heard from Richard." She said sniffling. I saw Richard leaning against the door frame looking down at his feet.

"Why was everyone worried?" I asked, looking at him in the eye.

"When I came back for you... You were unconscious but you were barely breathing. And at some point you stopped breathing... I panicked... I knew the hospital wouldn't take care of you in time so I took you home instead."

"That was irresponsible of you... Richard..." Diana said letting me go and turning towards Richard.

"But I'm alright now... that's all that matter right now." I said calmly.

"That's right... but for now... stay put." He said then leaving the room.

I quickly dressed in my nightgown. It was silky and went past my feet. It was strapless with lace outlining the chest. The nightgown was simple but elegant.

I felt surprisingly calm and relaxed, which didn't make sense to me at all. I glanced at the reflection in the mirror, found no scars.

I could swear I had a cut on my forehead, a really deep one as well. But it was gone, vanished out of thin air. It looked like the accident never happened.

'Why did I heal so fast?' I thought to myself.

'Rachael was it you?' I thought, talking to her.

'_No, it wasn't me...' _

'Strange...'

'_I'm glad you're okay... be careful.'_

I better go to sleep and get everything off my mind. It's going to start bothering me if I don't sleep now.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I woke up early at 6:03 AM, only 4 hours of sleep.

I slowly walked down the stairs towards the kitchen. I found Richard there drinking out of the carton.

He was wearing sweat pants and was shirtless, which made unbelievably sexy. He didn't notice I was there until I reached for the eggs in the refrigerator.

" 'Morning." He said simply placing the carton back in the fridge.

I didn't say anything. I couldn't open my mouth for some reason.

I was looking for a pan when he handed me one.

"Since Alfred isn't here, you might as well cook some breakfast." He said.

"Okay..." I said softly.

I could tell he was looking at me funny. I was unbelievably quiet ever since last night.

"What happened to me yesterday?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You told me I stopped breathing... And then what? You used your powers to revive me or something?"

"..."

"And what about my scars? Where did they go? I mean I look like the accident never happened."

"I...ok...I'm responsible for those things but... I don't know how I did it."

I was silent.

"You were in my arms, laid there not breathing and then I wished you'd stay alive and then I felt your heartbeat ringing in my head. And then I could see the scars were fading away. It felt magical and really tiring."

"Whatever it is... thank you."

"I'm not sure if I can do it again."

"Don't worry... I'm not doing anything dangerous..." I said chuckling.

I was already done making the omelet and bacon. Richard had set the table as Bruce came in a suit.

"Good Morning, everybody." He said in his serious tone.

"Morning." I replied.

"It smells good." Bruce said smelling the air.

"Yes, it does." Diana said coming in the kitchen dressed up professionally.

"Where are you two going? It's Saturday." Richard asked chewing some bacon.

"Wedding plans need to be finalized. So can you stay with Kory today, Richard?" Bruce said sipping some coffee Diana made.

"That won't be necessary, I can handle myself." I replied.

"It's not only about Kory, I assure you. Richard must stay home, no more clubbing. I don't want his name splashed on the front page of every magazine and newspaper." Bruce said sliding a magazine with Richard lip-locked with a red head at a club.

Richard chuckled at this, while he sipped his coffee.

"So, how does Barbara take this?" I asked, skimming through the stories and looking at the Horoscope section.

"She's okay with it..." Richard said.

"Lies! She smacked you in the face and then came running back to get back together again..." Diana said laughing.

"Wow, talk about desperate..." I mumbled the last part.

"Well, anyway we will be on our way." Bruce said as he and Diana went out the door.

"So we're suppose to stay in the house for the whole day? The whole Saturday?" I asked.

"Yes..." he said grumpily.

"Who said I had to obey their orders?"

"If you break them, then I break them."

"No, Bruce will get so pissed!"

"I don't care, he's not my father or anything..."

"True..."

I headed up the stairs and changed into some skinny jeans and a backless shirt.

I checked my emails.

**Kory, **

**How are you? I'm sorry I had to abandon you for the wedding. I had some business to attend to. I do hope you're ok with him there. I wish I was there to defend you. But I'm sorry that I can't. This business affair might take awhile so don't expect me back too soon. You have to hang in there! Have some fun and don't let him get in your face. **

**Jace**

"How sweet." I said aloud.

I turned off my laptop and started reading Breaking Dawn. I'll be having depression after this, the last Twilight book.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_**I was dressed in a wedding gown. Starring at my reflection in the mirror, smiling. I was standing behind myself as if I was invisible. **_

_**My hair was half up with beautiful ringlets. My dress was very complex, full of dazzling designs and embroidery. **_

_**I then rubbed my stomach and noticed a slight bulge. Was I pregnant?**_

_**Someone came in the room. It was Jace, smiling at me and giving me a hug. He started rubbing my stomach as well as him and I stared into the mirror together. **_

_**He kisses my neck softly. I smile, feeling pleasure and happiness in his kisses. In my mind, I am shocked beyond belief but I have no voice. **_

_**Please let this be a dream. I then kiss him softly on the lips as he returns with a more passionate kiss. **_

_**Who was this woman standing in front of me? It was me but it felt so unnatural. I couldn't bear take my eyes off her even if I hated the scene that I was seeing. **_

_**Strangely enough, I was still getting married. **_

_**And it's tradition that the groom may not see the bride before the wedding. Would that mean that I was getting married to Richard? That I was cheating on him with Jace? And who was the father of my child?**_

_**This all can't be true. No, it can't be.**_

_**Jace had finally left the room, while I was left to stare at myself through the mirror. Then Diana came in, handing me flowers and said that it was ready. **_

_**Her face was sad, not joyful, the way I thought she would be. **_

_**In her eyes, she knew what I had done. She knew that what I was about to do was wrong... but she didn't stop me? Why?**_

"_**You know Richard would have been here for you, God bless his soul." She said to me, as she fixed my veil.**_

_**WHAT?!**_

_**Richard dead? No! NO!**_

I woke up with sweat tricking down my forehead. Breathing heavily in the dark. The moonlight was shining in from the window. The shadow of the trees blowing in the wind dancing ferociously scared me.

I quickly took off the blanket that I was wrapped up in. And realized that I had slept 12 hours.

I was scared; there was lightning and thunder. I was always scared of them. I ran to Richard's room to find it empty. I started to panic, I knew I was acting childish... but I hated lightning and thunder.

I quickly ran out bumping into Richard, as I fell down to me knees.

"Kory, what's wrong?" he asked shocked.

I didn't say anything I was crying, breathing heavily.

Why was I crying? This doesn't make any sense.

"Kory... you're scared aren't you?" he asked slowly picking me up bridal style.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and fitting my head on his neck.

He slowly walked back into his room and put me in his bed. Then climbed slowly into bed with me.

"Are you ok?" he whispered to me.

I sniffled and nodded slowly.

I could feel him slowly wrap his strong arms around me. He was so warm, I wanted to stay like this forever.

"Barbara...would get mad." I whispered to him.

"She doesn't need to know." He replied.

"If I were her, I would break up with you..."

"Why?"

"Because you would cause me too much pain."

"But wouldn't it cause more pain to leave me?"

"Yes, but after... I will stop loving you... and then I would be free from you."

"Is that what you truly wanted?" his tone dead cold.

"It's better than getting hurt by you..."

"You know I would never hurt you..."

"But you did... by not believing in me."

"..."

"Bruce didn't tell you but I wrote you letters for the past 4 years. He hid them from you... pretending that I never wrote to you. The night you saw me and Xavier kiss, was the night I was going to give them to you. But Xavier burned them all... so I couldn't prove to you anything. I believe you loved her...Barbara I mean. So I guessed that I shouldn't even tell you and to leave it that."

"You should have just told me..."

"I know but... I couldn't..."

"Why?"

"Your life was good without me... I'll make things complicated."

"My life was screwed until you came along." His tone deep and serious.

"I don't want to hurt anymore Richard. Even if I love you so much, I don't want to hurt anymore."

"You're the one hurting me..."

"You should just... move on... it's best for us."

"No it's not... you don't know that... I love you... still... even if I'm with another girl... you're always on my mind."

**(A.N. THERE IS SWEARING COMING UP... SO JUST TO WARN YOU.)**

"That's what angers me... I've only slept with one guy and that is you and then you Fuck some other girls? I don't know you anymore Richard... that Richard is gone..."

"I know I have the player reputation but those girls never mean anything... you're all that I want. When you left... I wasn't myself...I thought I could take not being around you, that I could survive and wait for you to come back."

"I wanted to come back 2 years earlier, but you never responded to my letters. I thought you forgot about me. So I tried to forget you..."

"So you're with Jace now?"

"No, he's just a friend. I have to say he reminded me of you when we were best friends. He made me happy again."

"I wish to make you happy, Kory. If you let me..."

"I'm not going to let you break up with Barbara...even if I hate her."

"Must you give up on us so easily, Kory?"

"We have to move on..."

"You can but I won't..." he said holding me closer to him.

I was thinking about what's best for us. I wasn't ready for fame... even if my clothing line was already popular. I was trying to hide from press and never gave my name to the public.

So to the press, I was unknown. Which was good but it wouldn't be for long.

"Richard, stop... I'm going back to my room..." I said trying to get up.

"I'm not letting go..." he said in a childish way.

I heard thunder again and shuddered.

"You stay here... you're scared anyway."

"That's not fair!" I said trying to hit him with a pillow.

"Kory I don't want you to leave." He said sincerely.

"That's not your choice to make..."

"But I can stop you..."

"It's not like it's going to change the way I feel about it."

He let his hands drop as I got up and slowly went towards the door.

"I miss you... but not that much anymore." I said leaving his room.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"So that's it?" Rachael asked.

"Kory, you know it wouldn't be bad for you guys to get back together." Terra stated as she picked out a green t-shirt.

"Richard is not the same anymore... he's a different person to me. Sometimes a complete stranger..."

I sighed, All the girls and I went shopping to get my mind off things... but it just made it worse.

I had gone to Rue 21, which was my favourite store since forever. I loved their style, it was fun but not too sexy for me. But soon I would be the head of KORIAND'R and wear business suits all the time.

It was going to be hard to get use to. I was never use to social parties and fame. I wanted to stay the same, but also I wanted to continue designing clothes.

And not only that, If I was more into my work, it would be more easier for me to forget Richard. I had to move on...

"Hey Kory! How about this one?" Jenn asked holding up a nice red shirt with a design of a girl's face on it. The straps went criss-cross on the back and the shirt was a belly-top.

"I'm not sure..." I said worrying about the revealing part.

"We are going to party tonight... after all it's Diana's last day single with new strings attached." Toni said as she asked for a change room.

"I guess Jace is ok? I mean at least he doesn't have a bad reputation like Richard." I said out of the blue.

"So now you're thinking about Jace? I don't believe you're over Richard." Rachael knew me better.

"I will get over him..." I was sure I would, no matter how hard.

I put the red shirt on and Terra gave me a jean skirt that looked ripped on the bottom.

"I look like a stripper..." I said chuckling.

"Come out..." Rachael asked sounding anxious.

I came out and saw Jace.

"Jace!" I ran over to hug him.

He laughed as he hugged me back.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I have a stop over here but the next plane will be tonight... so I called Toni to see where you were. But I still can't be there at the wedding so I'm making it up to you."

"Ok... so where do you want to go?"

"Well, first I must say you look very interesting in that outfit."

I could feel my cheeks heat up. "It wasn't me who picked it out."

"No, it's ok...where are you going?"

"Diana's bachelor party, we all wanted to go clubbing."

"Don't make me stay and watch over you!" he said giving me a smile.

"Don't worry... my friends will have my back, right girls?" I said looking back at them.

"No worries, Jace." Rachael said looking serious.

"Well, I'll just change back... I wasn't going to buy it anyway." I said going to the change room.

"Kory, I'll just buy it for you." Jace said as I changed back.

"Jace, are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's alright. I have to make it up to you."

"Kory, we'll see you later..." Terra said.

"Ok...see you!" I replied back.

I got out of the change room and walked out of the store as Jace was already done paying for the clothes.

"So what have you been up to, Jace?" I asked.

"You know business all around."

"What you do is always a mystery to me sometimes."

"I know... but maybe it's confidential." He said giving me a sarcastic tone.

"What you're not a secret agent, are you?" I said laughing at his comment.

"Yes... I'm Red, Jace Red."

"I wish you were coming to the wedding..."

"I know but I'm busy... this is an important business for me."

"Yeah, I know..."

"So how's living with Richard?" He sounded curious, as he ate a pretzel with me.

"It's different... but nothing weird..."

"That's good... so, ummm... are you over him yet?"

"I want to think I am... but I don't think so yet."

It was true... I wanted to think I was over him but it's not too easy doing that. I wish people could get over someone so quickly. I wouldn't have to hurt this much...

"You know that to fall out of love with someone, you have to fall in love with someone else..."

"I don't know if I can like anyone yet...Richard was my first love. You never forget your first love."

"True." He looked down as we walked.

"Do you mind if we change the subject?" I asked eagerly.

"Sure. So... Maid of honour, You going to trip tomorrow?"

"What?! No! You're mean you know that?"

"Hey! I was joking!" he said laughing as joined him.

Jace always did make me laugh no matter how serious we were. He replaced Richard as a best friend but I he could never replace Richard altogether... never.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"I have to go now..." Jace said giving me a big hug.

We were at the airport, and I wanted to see him go before I go partying with Diana. You've never seen her drunk... and you don't want to.

"I'm going to miss you... I wish you could stay." I said hugging him tighter.

"You know I want to stay too. But I got to go. I will be back though."

"Fly safe ok?"

"Don't worry... I worry about you and that Richard." He looked at me with sincere eyes.

His face was close to mine. I could feel his breath on my face, but yet I didn't move away. Before I knew it, I could feel his soft lips on mine. It was a quick but simple kiss, his goodbye kiss to me.

"Think about it, will you?" he said sincerely into my ear.

I simply nodded as he turned and entered his terminal.

_thump thump_

_**Maybe if my heart stops beating  
It won't hurt this much  
And never will I have to answer  
Again to anyone**_

My heart is breaking... yet my heart beats so fast. Why?! Why am I torn between two men?

Do I feel for Jace because he reminds me of the old Richard? Am I letting go of Richard because he is no longer the Richard I loved?

_**Please don't get me wrong**_

Because I'll never let this go  
But I can't find the words to tell you  
I don't want to be alone  
But now I feel like I don't know you

I don't know what to say for either of them. Why do I have to feel this way? I love them both... Richard was my first love and Jace as my best friend. Richard is a different person now... not like the Richard I knew before... but now Jace has become that Richard... but I don't to confuse him with Richard.

My heart is beating hard, as I can hear its echoes in my mind. The tears are streaming down my face as I lose something... something important to me.

_**One day you'll get sick of  
saying that everything's alright  
And by then I'm sure I'll be pretending  
Just like I am tonight**_

Please don't get me wrong

Because I'll never let this go  
But I can't find the words to tell you  
I don't want to be alone  
But now I feel like I don't know you

I need to get this off my mind... I have to enjoy tonight.

_**Let this go, let this go**_

But I'll never let this go  
But I can't find the words to tell you  
I don't want to be alone  
But now I feel like I don't know you

And I'll never let this go  
But I can't find the words to tell you  
That now I feel like I don't know you

I don't know who you are Richard... but I still love you.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Earth to Kory!"

I stared into the mirror for what seemed like only seconds. Then snapped back to the real world, where Diana was excited for her bachelor party.

"You know, you aren't yourself today."

"Sorry, Diana, I just have a lot on my mind." I said putting on some lip gloss.

"I should be the one with a lot things on her mind... but hey tonight I have enjoy because I will never be the same again..."

Tonight, I put my hair in my natural loose curls to give it more a sexy look. I put some black eyeliner and a lot of mascara to emphasize my eyes.

I wore the red shirt and short jean skirt that Jace bought me earlier that day. I still felt uncomfortable with that kiss... that kiss that he shouldn't have given me.

I feel like I have done something wrong...

"Kory, are you ok? You don't have to come if you don't want to." Diana said putting her hands on my shoulders.

"I'm fine... just out of it... Don't worry though, we're going to have fun tonight." I replied giving her a reassuring smile.

"Ok... we should get going." She said picking up her purse, which I designed especially for her.

I followed her slowly through the hall.

"Can I talk to you, Kory?"

It was Richard, as he took my hand and stopping me.

"I'll meet you in the car..." Diana said as she continued down the stairs.

"But—"

I sighed as I turned to him.

"Richard, what is it?"

"I want you to be careful..."He looked at me with worried eyes.

"Is that it?" He grew closer to me, so close...

"I—" our lips were almost touching...

"Yes..." It was hard for me to breathe, my heart beating to fast.

I looked into his eyes, his blue eyes. So familiar to me yet so strange, his eyes were captivating. He had a smirk on his face, that made him so irresistibly sexy.

"I can't—stop" I stuttered, as his lips crushed into mine.

Even from the first touch of his lips... I knew I wanted to kiss him, no matter how I felt about not wanting us together. I couldn't help myself at this point... His lips were so soft yet so aggressive and passionate. But I had to stop, so I broke the kiss quickly.

"Why did you do that?" I said looking away from him.

"To see your reaction... looks like I still make you weak in the knees." He said giving me a devilish smile, which was very attractive.

"I never said I was over you... but I don't want to get back together. Shouldn't you be at some stag party with Bruce?"

He chuckled, "You know Bruce... Although we could always give him a surprise." He thought as he grazed his chin.

"Well have fun getting a lap dance." I said walking toward the stairs.

"But you know I would love one from you..." he whispered from behind me, as he breathed on my neck.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Where are we going?" I asked as I stared out the window and finding new familiar streets.

"It's this remote club, that only certain people can come. It's a surprise." Toni said, with her devilish smile.

"It's funny how you have a kid and you go clubbing with your girlfriends to dangerous night clubs." Diana said looking kind of worried.

"Don't worry! We're going to have fun, if anyone messes with us, we can totally kick their ass!" Terra said smirking.

Then I could imagine all 6 of us getting ready to beat some asshole up. Or perhaps getting are hari pulled by some stupid drunk bimbos who happened to look all the same, skinny and trashy. I could imagine the club being very secluded, full of important people who just wanted to relax from their real life. What kind of club would that be?

The limo came to a stop in front of an old warehouse.

"This it?" Rachael raised an eyebrow as she doubted the place.

"You haven't seen anything yet..." Toni stated anxiously as she climbed out of the limo.

As I stepped out with the rest of them, the street was deserted. The whole street had no parked cars in front of it and no traffic lights or anything. Some of the street lights were flickering as if the power was really bad in this area. It was giving me the creeps. I slowly followed after Toni who was so sure of herself. She slowly tapped the metal doors in a specific rhythmic beat, then started moving towards the side of the warehouse.

"Aren't we entering through the front?" I asked.

"Nope, we're going to take another door." she said leading us to a side door that was easily hidden by crates.

"Do you mind moving that?" Toni asked Rachael.

Rachael closed her eyes, as you could see a black aura around her, as she focused on the large crates. Then the crates also had the same aura that Rachael had and quickly moved aside. She opened her eyes as we continued towards the door.

It was strange because once we entered, the door was shut completely behind us, leaving us completely in the dark. I could hear everyone breathing individually and then i could hear snickers in the background.

"What do we have here?" a strange male voice asked.

"Ricky, let us in, it's Argent." Toni said in a amused voice. Argent?

"Haha, oh yes, she's back!" Ricky replied as music slowly increased volume.

"Come with me ladies..." he said as we followed his voice.

The more we followed the more louder the music became and it was strange because I didn't hear a sound outside the warehouse and now it was clearly making the building vibrate.

Then he opened steel doors and the music became full blast to our ears. It was a weird sensation, like you were deaf and then you could magically hear again. The atmosphere of this club was definitely not normal. It felt supernatural to me.

The lights were incredibly dazzling which made you feel like dancing. And what was more odd, was the people. They were either really serious and busy chattering away to friends in private tables or dancing freely. Most of them were not normal either, some were naturally social. You could tell instantly like they had some sort of hypnotizing aura.

"Ladies, Welcome to Ecstasy's Aura" he said to us, as ordered us some drinks from the near by bar on our left.

The bartender game of some beers as I quickly drank mine. Rachael had a worried expression on her face.

"Slow down will you...?" she asked as she sat down on a high stool.

"I'm here to have fun, Rachael. Don't ask." I said quickly as I gave her my bag and slowly made my way to the dance floor.

This song was my jam! I love dancing to the beat. The world was nothing as I continued to move rhythmically to the music. I could feel a crowd come around and dance along with me. And yes, I was definitely having fun.

"Having too much, are we?"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**So there you go... man I haven't updated in awhile!**

**I'm so sorry guys!**

**I've been so busy with everything!**

**And so stressed at school, that I couldn't find the time to actually write!**

**Also I kind of have a writer's block going on... **

**But I'll figure something out!**

**FILIPINA-PRINCESSA **

**Thank you all for waiting... **


	4. Chapter 3 : Love Again

**PREVIOUSLY ON "HOLD ME TIGHT"...**

_"Ladies, Welcome to Ecstasy's Aura" he said to us, as ordered us some drinks from the near by bar on our left._

_The bartender game of some beers as I quickly drank mine. Rachael had a worried expression on her face._

_"Slow down will you...?" she asked as she sat down on a high stool._

_"I'm here to have fun, Rachael. Don't ask." I said quickly as I gave her my bag and slowly made my way to the dance floor._

_This song was my jam! I love dancing to the beat. The world was nothing as I continued to move rhythmically to the music. I could feel a crowd come around and dance along with me. And yes, I was definitely having fun._

"_Having too much, are we?"_

"Yes, you can say that!" I yelled over the music.

"I'm surprised that Richard isn't here to watch over you..." Xavier said dancing slowly with me.

"Well... I'm not his anymore..." I said as I continued dancing.

"So what does that mean? Kory Anders finally single?" he said playfully in my ear.

"Single and sexy babe!"

God, did I just say that...? To Xavier nonetheless?! Man I got to stop drinking...

I walked slowly back to the bar where Rachael was waiting for me.

"Please don't lecture me..." I said feeling dizzy.

"I wasn't going to..." she said chuckling to herself.

"What's so funny?" I asked suddenly annoyed.

"Oh nothing... I just loved how you managed to dance with Xavier without freaking or getting your hands dirty." She said wiping her eyes as if she was crying of laughter.

"You know... you have a weird sense of humour."

"You know I do..."

Jen runs toward us, ordering a drink. "You know... I wonder what the guys are doing for Bruce's stag party."

"Bruce will probably get a heart attack before he gets a lap dance." I said laughing as I took a sip out of Jen's drink.

"Kory, you're so mean!" Jen said laughing hard.

"And she's drunk!" Rachael said joining in.

"Shut up..." I said smiling. "Well, here's to you Diana! Getting married to one of the most notorious players in Jump City." I said raising my drink.

"Cheers!" Jen said drinking down her cocktail.

"Excuse me, ladies, I'm going back to the dance floor." I said walking back to the floor as the song changed.

_**Look at me I know I'm fly (fly)  
Look at me you wanna be fly like that I,  
I'm the truth and the truth don't lie  
Gimme 10 feet chick  
Now add another 5**_

If I had a step on you be all on that (I'm on fire) I put hot on the map  
Cause I be the one that you wanna be like  
(oh oh oh) yeah you wanna be like me

I didn't care who was staring but I could here wolf whistles here and there. I felt good and I wanted to forget all that I was going through. I felt confusion. I was heartbroken and in love at the same time.

_**Everything she do is like me (ay) from her head to her feet like me (ay)  
She trynna talk like me  
Trynna walk like me trynna get all the boys in the club like me  
Everything she be is like me (ay)  
Trynna imitate me (ay) she trynna move like me  
Trynna act like me trynna  
Get on the floor and shake her ass like me**_

"I'm surprised that you're not pushing me away."

"Xavier, I'm here to have fun. I don't want to fight, even if you really are an asshole."

"Oh Kory, you so mean to me." He whispers into my ear.

"I don't know what I saw in you 4 years ago." The song changes again.

"I don't see what you see in Richard." We were grinding now.

"I loved Richard, he was my best friend, we just had our ups and downs. Everyone has those."

_**If you came here by yourself tonight,  
Cause he wouldn't pick up the phone.  
He was supposed to bring you here tonight,  
Couldn't find him so you came alone.  
It don't matter cause your here now  
nd the music your enjoyin,  
So for the next couple minutes,  
Baby I'ma be your boyfriend.**_

Pretty mama if your single, single,  
You don't gotta be alone tonight.  
So while the DJ play this single, single,  
Just pretend that I'm your man tonight.

So you don't gotta be alone, I'll be your boyfriend.  
So you don't gotta be alone, girl I'll be your boyfriend.  
So you don't gotta be alone, baby I'll be your boyfriend.

"So what's up with you guys now?"

"We're not together, I thought it was better that we moved on. I don't want to hurt anymore."

"Ah, I see. You know if I was Richard, I would never let you go..."

"Don't give me that crap, Xavier."

"It's true though. I really loved you back in high school."

"To tell you the truth, Jace reminds me of you back in high school. You were such a good friend. But I guess that was all you were, even if we were together at some point. I'm sorry I used you... it was cruel of me."

"Don't worry, you broke my heart once, Ms. Anders but you won't do it again."

"What makes you think I would get together with you?"

_**He don't tell that your beautiful,  
Let me tell it you to the beat.  
He don't tell you that he loves you girl,  
Let me sing it in a harmony.  
Let my song get you higher,  
We never have to come back down.  
And if you ever you should miss me,  
Just tell the DJ ]run it back now.**_

Pretty mama if your single, single,  
You don't gotta be alone tonight.  
So while DJ play this single, single,  
Just pretend that I'm your man tonight.

So you don't gotta be alone, I'll be your boyfriend.  
So you don't gotta be alone, girl I'll be your boyfriend.  
So you don't gotta be alone, baby I'll be your boyfriend.

"So how's my brother by the way."

I smiled as he changed the subject, "He's great. Nicest guy I know. I'm surprised how opposite you guys are."

"So you like him?"

I hesitated, "Just a friend..."

"What was that? You paused..."

"It was nothing... drop it already."

"Hey don't get mad about it. I was just curious. I wonder what Richard would say if he knew that you like Jace instead of him."

"I told you that there's nothing between us!"

"I'm surprised, Kory. If you really were over Richard, you shouldn't care if Richard knows you like him."

"Hey! I never said I was over Richard. I just said that I wanted to move on."

"Whatever... talk to you later, cutie."

And with that, the song ended and I was feeling like shit again. I'm going to get another drink.

"Kory, you ok?" Diana asked as she followed me to the bar.

"I'm alright."

"You don't sound like it." She said looking concerned.

"Don't worry about me, it's your last night single! You got to enjoy." I replied as the bartender gave us a round of beers.

"But I don't want my maid of honour feeling bummed out too."

"I don't know, Diana. I just don't feel myself today."

"Wait a second," her phone was ringing, "Hello?"

She nodded as she smiled, suddenly amused.

"Looks like the stag party got out of hand and the groom is totally wasted. We should go check up on the guys..." she said laughing.

"How do you know?" Rachael asked laughing too.

"The bartender got a hold of the Bruce's cell and called the first number." Diana said as we payed for the drinks plus the tip.

"Let's get out of there then..." I said.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"So where are they?" Diana asked the bartender.

"They're in the first room over on the right." As he pointed to the room.

"A stag party gone wrong... I'm going to remember this." I said chuckling.

"I wonder what happened." Jen said as we walked excitedly to the room.

As we entered the room, there were drinks everywhere. And some pieces of lingerie here and there. I was going to piss in my pants!

We saw Bruce who was sleeping on the couch and then Vic and Richard trying to pick up Gar who was drooling on the floor.

"So what happen?" I asked.

"Well, let's just say that there was a lot of drinking and a lot of girls." Vic said yawning.

"And you didn't manage to pass out?" Rachael said kissing him on the cheek.

"Yeah, me and Vic were chaperone." Richard said as he sat down on a chair.

"We better wake them all up." Terra said, waking up Gar.

"I'm going to call Alfred to get the limo here," I said taking out my cellphone and stepping outside.

"Alfred, can you bring the limo over to the club. I'm sorry to wake you...ok thank you." I closed my phone.

"So how was your night?" Richard asked.

"It was ok...I guess..."

"I'm guessing there were no strippers at the club." He said being funny.

"No, but Xavier was there..." I said being mean.

"If he touched you—"

I interrupted him, "It shouldn't matter if he touched me or not."

"But I care... it matters to me."

I came to him, looking him in the eye. "We talked about this before...I'm not yours anymore. Don't get all possessive."

"I want to be though. I'll never get over you getting over me. I want you, it doesn't matter who I'm with, because you're always on my mind." His arms wrapped around my waist.

"We're not in high school anymore. I would have forgiven you back then, but now? After everything... I don't think I can do it again."

"No matter what happens, I will keep trying... because I cant' imagine anyone else but you."

"I love you, Richard. But I know my limits. I can't do this... you need to move on. I will move on as well." I returned inside, trying to see if I could help the others, but instead, I ordered a drink.

"I'll have a strawberry champagne." I asked.

"Kory, another drink?" Rachael asked as she sat down next to me.

"Yes, can you believe it? A wedding tomorrow..."

"Kory, you got to stop moping... tomorrow we have to be happy for the bride-to-be. Besides you'll be drinking tomorrow too... so save that energy for tomorrow..." She took my drink and drank it instead.

I sighed, as I took my bag and went into the limo with everyone.

"Alfred, just drop us off at the hotel." Diana said.

"We're going to a hotel?" I asked.

"Yeah I booked it for us girls, I have all the stuff we need." Diana said as she winked at me.

"I think I like weddings..." I said laughing.

After a long talk in the limo, I fell asleep.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I could hear voices.

"I'll just take her up to her room. It's ok." I heard Richard's voice.

"Ok, here's her key." Diana said as I felt Richard walking.

I open my eyes and we're in the elevator. "Why is that you always manage to bring me to bed?"

"I don't know... most of the time, you get drunk."

"Right...well I can walk from here." I said trying to get down.

"I'll just carry you there..." he said simply.

"Fine..." I really didn't want to talk again.

He used to key to get in and he put me down. Then he was walking back to the door.

"Wait!" I said out of nowhere... why did I say that?!

He turns around and looks at me, with a curious face

"I just wanted to say that I am sorry... for everything and that I ... I –"

His phone started ringing, "Hello? I'll be right down."

"Get a good sleep ok?" he whispered as he softly kisses my cheek.

He went out the door, and I could hear my heart racing again.

Think about the wedding... I said to myself.

I changed into some shorts and a shirt and went to sleep.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I woke up about an hour after I fell asleep. I couldn't sleep and all I wanted to do was to watch the sunrise. I want to know that I could start over again.

The sunrise was a reassurance that I could start over and still be me. I wanted to know that everything will get better no matter where I am and who I'm in love with.

Deep down I wanted to be in love with the one person. But I didn't know who. Jace reminded me of the old Richard and that's probably why my heart flutters when I think about him.

But knowing that Jace reminds me of Richard, it doesn't mean I love Jace for who he is but for who he reminds me of. I loved Richard still... deep down I knew. But I just couldn't bring myself to love him again, because I don't want to plunge in the darkness... sleeping for hours during the day and not being able to be myself when I wanted to.

Love gave me the happiest moments of my life... but also made me feel like dying. The pain was a sign of how important and vital it was.

Love was in me, I could give it and people could give it to me. The hard part was choosing who's love to receive.

Love was the subject today... I wonder each day who would be standing up at the alter waiting for me to say "I do".

I saw the sun rise... and check the time.

Someone then knocked the door, "I'm coming!"

I opened the door to see all 4 girls yelling in excitement as we all took a shower and waited for the stylists.

Toni and Jen got extensions as the rest of us our hair half up and curled. Our hair was suppose to long and curly to give an elegant kind of look. Diana didn't want her wedding to look so modern.

She wanted hers to feel special, like fairytale like. Not sure if Bruce had that in mind.

Diana had a special up do where she got small pretty flowers here and here and then her veil was attached that the back of the head. She looked gorgeous... and so unreal. If Bruce had seen her, he would have married her years ago.

But today was their day... and I wasn't going to let anything...ruin it for them.

...

"So you ready?" I asked as I stared at the bride through the big oval mirror.

"I guess so..." she said fiddling with her veil.

"You should relax... because when a lot of pressure is on, some people will back out."

"You know I wouldn't do that...I love him, Kory."

"I know you do...But take deep breaths ok?"

"Ok... I feel kind of silly..." She said smiling at me.

"How so?"

"I don't know... you design fashion and then you finally get to wear fashion. Then marrying Bruce, who wouldn't even think about getting married. It makes me wonder, why me?"

I put my hands on her shoulders, "Diana, he chose you because he loves you... that's why it's so hard to believe. It's definite when you love someone else but when a person loves you, it takes more than words to believe. Marriage is a sign that he loves you and that he's willing to make the commitment."

"Thanks, Kory, I really appreciate you being here." She said as she smiled her famous smiles.

"I'm going to check up on the limo..." I said leaving her in the room.

I took out my walkie-talkie, which was strapped, behind my dress.

"So is the limo here?" I asked into the device.

"He said he's coming in 5 minutes." Rachael replied on the walkie-talkie.

"Is everything set at church?" I asked again.

"Everyone's there, the groom, the best man, the ring bearer and the flower girl." Toni replied.

"Good... I have nothing to worry about." I said sighing.

I walked downstairs to find the limo waiting. I was standing outside the hotel, admiring the nice breeze. I imagined someday that I would be in a white gown too, but seems so far away.

"Hey, beautiful..." I turn to see Richard in his tux and smooth smile.

"Richard, what are you doing here..." I asked, surprised.

"Well, I was going to say that I wanted to check up on the bride... but that would be a lie." He whispered into my ear.

"Richard, I have no time to fool around." I said in full seriousness although I could feel his breath on my neck, making it unbearable.

"Who said anything about fooling around?" he said as he pulled me closer to him.

I could feel his lips brush against my forehead and neck. I could not help but let out a sigh. He smiled at this and then I realized what I had done and distanced myself from him.

"We've talked about this, Richard...You know perfectly well how I feel about 'us'"

"I know how you feel but that does change the way I feel about you... I'm not going to be the innocent Richard from high school, Kory. You're going to have to learn to love me, as Richard Grayson, multibillionaire. Besides, I think you're going to like me..."

I stayed silence as he circled me. His gaze was unbelievably penetrating, and my eyes could not move.

I had noticed now that he wasn't at all the Richard that I loved in high school but now the most deadliest and most seductive man on the minds of Jump City's women. He was irresistible...

But I wasn't going to give in, but I'm not going to brush him off either...

I'm going to play along... I put a sly smile on my face.

"What makes you think I'll constantly be at your feet like many other women are? You don't know the new Kory Anders..." I said winking as I turned and walked back inside.

He ran in front of me, crushing his lips against mine. He tasted sweet yet moved with passion. I kissed him back ferociously and then broke off quickly and then stayed... staring at his deep blue eyes, making him want more and then turned quickly to run into the elevator which closed behind me.

I laughed at how devious I was...

"This is going to be fun..." I said to myself.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

So far, so good...

The bride and groom say their vows and put on their rings... and then my favourite part.

"You may kiss the bride." The priest says, as Bruce cups Diana's face and kisses her tenderly.

In the back of my head, I could always imagine me and Richard kissing. But the problem is, I could never see him make the commitment to get married. He was after all a playboy so I can't blame him.

It makes me wonder if loves me or not. It's kind of hazy. But I'm going to have my fun with it...

During the wedding, I glanced at him once or twice. But I could feel his hot stare on me, burning into me.

I could help but feel out of breath. His eyes, so intense, you start to wonder what he looks like when he's really in love.

As the bridal party exits the church through the aisle, Richard takes my hand softly and his hand so warm. He doesn't dare look at me as I look at him with curiosity.

"What are you thinking?" I ask myself as I was talking to him.

Then we all went into the limo and had our share of champagne. Now we had to take wedding pictures at a beautiful park for it's elegant style of the old times. There were many gazebos, bridges and pillared buildings and therefore made it more magical for lovers.

While we were taking pictures, Richard was giving my mixed signs. He would stay away one moment and then try to be near to me as possible. I didn't get it...

"Ok! I need a picture of the best man and maid of honour near the pillars." The photographer said as we both walked up and posed on the pillars without touching each other.

"People, we're all friends here, hug or something..." the photographer said growing impatient with out uncooperativeness.

I walk closer to him as he wraps his arm around my back, as I place my hands on his chest. We both stare at each other for a split second, and in that moment, I felt as if I was in high school again.

My heart was beating fast and I couldn't stop it.

Before I knew it, the photographer was clicking his camera like a mad man. We just stared at each other, stared in awe. Our faces were so close I could of sworn we kissed in that moment. But I wasn't so sure.

"Next!" the photographer shouted as I awoke from my surreal trance.

I broke off Richard and so did he, and I walked over to the bridge... catching my breath.

I looked down to the pond and saw my reflection. I looked different this time... not only was a all dressed up... I looked empty. Then my reflection was distorted as a rock was skipped over the image. I snapped out of it and saw Richard skipping rocks on the side. He looked up too, catching my gaze and immediately stopped. He took off his jacket, which was slung, over his shoulder.

His face looked wanting, as if he was saying, "I want you to want me..."

I broke my gaze remembering why I couldn't love him. Another piece had broken off my already broken heart...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Before I knew it... we were already in the reception hall. I was welcoming everyone to the reception, and let me tell you something, there was A LOT of people. There were photographers for magazines, etc. There were reporters and cameramen and of course people who wanted to crash and come in.

Of course we had security, and a ridiculous amount at that. But at least Bruce and Diana can enjoy there night without worrying about someone shooting all the guests.

Then we all entered into the hall, introduced by the MC. We were all seated on a long table that stretched from one end to the other. There was an ice sculpture of a man holding a woman in his arms which was beautiful.

Then their cake which was enormous but told a story on its own. The tables were all decorated with the centerpieces and beautiful china and cutlery. The dance color was humongous and the DJ booth took up a ¼ of the floor.

I was excited already, as I brushed off unwanted feelings of Richard.

I was already getting drinks from the open bar as all the food was served. Our first course was mushroom soup but it tasted 100 times better than the regular one. And I was already done with mine as everyone was only half way.

In between courses, the bride and groom was granted their first dance which was to "I'll be" by Edwin McCain.

It was so magical as the light dimmed and they had a smoke machine. And man, could Bruce dance, he looked like a professional. You could hear the "awwws" and the "ohhhs" from the crowd.

The second course was a exquisite dish of spaghetti with meatballs shaped as hearts (not sure if you can do that...) And it was also delicious.

The speeches were done by all of the gang but the important ones were from me and Richard, as the maid of honour and best man.

Richard raised his glass, as the room became quiet almost immediately. "I want to congratulate the old man, well I guess you're not that old Bruce..." everyone was chuckling as Bruce turned red, "But now you are... NOT single. You have this beautiful woman who deserves you for the man you are."

"I want to thank you Bruce for being there for me... you know when I needed you and when I didn't need you at all. So now, I want to be here for you on your wedding day. I know I'm not the best person to live with... but I'll be out of your way. But anyway... All I wanted to say is that you are the luckiest man alive right now at this particular moment because you finally found someone who loves you and someone who you love..." he said as I could see his eyes flicker to me.

"To Bruce!" he said as he chugged down his glass and headed to the open bar.

Everyone applauded for his speech and I, who had a speech prepared as well was going to get ready after the third course. The third course was surprisingly a big boat of sushi. Which was so awesome since I love sushi!

I smiled as I glanced over to Diana who was smiling back at me. She knew me all to well...

Then it was my turn to say my speech.

I took my glass and with the knife I gently tapped on the glass.

Everyone's gaze was at me and then I started, "So...I hope everyone is enjoying the wonderful sushi... because I know I am! So as you can obviously tell, I'm the maid of honour." I cleared my throat.

"This lady sitting beside was the lady I talked to about my love problems..." I said in a sarcastic tone, hearing little chuckles here and there, "I barely knew here but I talked to her so freely. She got me in the fashion business believe it or not. And without her, I wouldn't have made one of the most popular fashion line, KORIAND'R. Yes... if you are wondering. I am the creator of that clothing line. And it's thanks to this woman!" I gave them time to applaud and hoot.

"And as ironic as it seems... we met 4 years ago. I saw an ad for fashion and I met her. I told her about my "love" problems and that's the time she told me she was single. I was amazed and I knew Richard before these two ever met! So I found it very ironic that these two are married right here and right now."

I smiled and continued, "Diana, you deserve to be loved. And Bruce is the perfect guy for you ... Congratulations to both of you..." I said raising my glass.

I sat down and finished the sushi that I was dying to eat.

"Thank you, Kory." Diana said smiling at me.

"No problem!" I shouted back.

"Kory, when are you changing into more comfortable clothes?" Terra asked.

"Probably before the dancing part, they might take pictures or something." I replied as I asked for more sushi.

As I finished up, the DJ announced, "This next dance is for the couples who wish to dance with their loved ones."

It was, "To Make You Feel My Love" by Josh Kelley. **(sorry I like this version)**

_**When the rain is blowing in your face  
And the whole world is on your case  
I could offer you a warm embrace  
To make u feel my love**_

I didn't know what to do. I skimmed the room for Richard and then I was tapped by the shoulder.

"Dance with me..." I smiled and looked down as I realized he was behind me all this time.

I placed my hand in his and he led me to the dance floor. We slow-danced and then I broke the silence, "Reminds of us before..."

"We were best friends and then boyfriend and girlfriend. A dream come true for some people." He replied.

"But it was real... it was like every girl's dream. You made it a fantasy, Richard."

"You always thought of it as a fantasy, but every kiss you gave me made it real. I believed it was real..."

I laid my head on his chest. "Remember the first time I fell out of the tree?"

"Yeah, when I was supposedly "emo" to you..."

"Yes... back then. I was so drawn to you... so mysterious..."

"I'm still drawn to you..." he whispers into my ear and kissed my forehead.

I open my eyes and see Jace standing far back. "Jace?" I whisper to myself.

He walks away his back facing me and exits the hall. I break off Richard and run toward the doors and exit.

"Jace! Wait!" I yell.

He turns around, in a tuxedo and everything. "Hey..."

"Where are you going?" I asked surprised as I hug him.

He doesn't hug me back, "What's wrong" I asked him.

He looks behind me, as I turn to look too. It was Richard standing in front of the door staring at me with confused eyes... my arms still wrapped around Jace.

"I got to go..." Jace replied softly.

"But you just got here!" I argued.

"It's ok, enjoy the party, I have to go back to do business..." he replied.

"But—" I was interrupted as Richard held me tight, refusing to let go. Jace was already out the door, his face the saddest I've ever seen.

"Why did you do that?! I wanted him to stay!" I shouted in anger.

"He said he wanted to go..." Richard said who was also frustrated.

"He came here for a reason... and I could have made him stay..." I said walking past him back into the hall.

He pulls my arm back, stopping me. "Why? Is he that important to you?"

"Jace is important to me because he's my friend, my best friend for that matter. He helped me through bad times and I expected him to be here for me..."

"I don't understand why you need him here... you looked perfectly fine before he got here."

"I wanted him to here for me because of you... it's always because of you..." I said sniffling as my eyes water.

"Me...? Me? How about you?! I'm practically at your feet begging you to love me... and you don't accept that? When in the first place you wanted me to wait for you after you left for 4 years?! I will let you know that 4 years felt like a lifetime."

"..." I couldn't say anything.

"What? Is he your boyfriend or something? Because he looked more than a friend just then."

"If you want to know... He loves me!" I blurted out then regretting my words.

He looks away from me... I could see the hurt on his face. I walk up to him, wanting to console him.

He looks back at me, his eyes glistening, all watery.

"Do you... Do you love him?"

"I...I... I don't know..." I said looking down at my feet.

He starts walking back in and I quickly take his arm growing closer to his face.

"Prove me wrong..." I whisper as I kiss him passionately.

He instantly wraps his arm strongly around my waist. I could feel him play with my curls as we both kissed passionately. "I'm going to prove you wrong... no matter what. You can't resist me..." Richard whispered.

"I'm all yours..." I said smiling back at him, as he kissed me gently on my lower lip then moved to my collarbone.

I let out a small laugh as I felt his warm lips caress my skin. "You don't know how good that feels..."

"Just wait..." he whispers softly as he goes lower to my neck and chest.

"Ahh... Richard... let's go back inside..." I said trying to stop him.

He pulls me closer to him, breathing me in. as he kisses me softly on the forehead.

We stayed like that for awhile, remembering all that we were and all that we were going to be. I wanted him... I want him and I will always want him. I want to be with him... that was the plan before I went to New York. But a little misunderstanding stood in between us.

Now, I will never leave him.

Richard pauses, as he searches his pocket. He finds this device that was blinking and vibrating.

"I have to go..." He whispers into my ear.

I look at him with worried eyes.

"Duty calls..." He said as he gives me a soft short kiss.

I sighed as I went back into the hall where everyone was dancing. I went to the open bar and got an ice tea for once. I can't get drunk tonight anyway...

_**Hours later...**_

Richard had reserved a room for us in a nearby hotel. And I waited outside on the balcony for him. Wishing that he was going to be ok.

I stayed out there for awhile and it was getting late. I went inside and laid down on the bed and sleep took the best of me.

When it was complete darkness, the balcony doors opened and a gusting wind entered and woke me up.

"Richard?" I called out.

I saw a dark figure stumble in, black feathers trailing behind. He was breathing heavily, fell on his knees and his hands clasped to his chest.

"Kory..." he whispered as he looked up at me.

I didn't even say anything I just held him up to the bed and looked at his wound. It looked like a cut.

"I'm ok..." he whispered.

"No, you're not." I said sighing as I ran into the washroom and looked for some alcohol and bandages.

I helped him take off his suit which was pretty heavy. I took some cotton balls and applied some alcohol. He winced as I slowly dabbed it on the cut.

"Hold still..." I whispered, blowing the wound.

"You worry too much..." he said.

I finished bandaging him up, "Of course... you go out at night saving people and dealing with bad people who could kill you... of course I would worry." I said as my voice cracked at the end of the sentence.

"Kory," he hesitated, "this is what I do... you know that. I might get hurt but I'm still alive right?" he said pushing my chin up.

I turned away and walked over to the balcony. "I'm just scared. I lost you numerous times... and what if you never come back?"

I felt his arms wrap around me. "I won't let that happen."

"You don't know that." I whispered.

He didn't reply but instead laid his head on my shoulders. I could feel his heavy breathing on my neck and I sighed.

My eyes water and my vision gets blurry. He tightens his grasp around me and turns me. His hands cup my face and I can feel his warm lips on my forehead.

"Don't think sad thoughts... and don't cry...It makes me sad." He said in his low tone voice whenever he's about to cry.

I remember the first time I saw him cry. It was like he came in from the rain. I fell in love with that image and is forever in my head.

"I remember when I saw you cry for the first time... you were so heartbreaking." I whispered to him.

"I remember that day... you wanted to be my friend but I refused."

"You were so stubborn... and I remember looking at you through my window so sad... wanting to be loved."

"I can't believe you called me emo."

I laughed... and smiled at him. "Who knew that the guy I was talking to online was you?"

"Who knew..." he whispered, kissing my hand.

"You better get some rest." I said going back in the room.

"I don't want to go to sleep knowing that you're sad."

"As long as you're here, I'll be happy." I said getting into bed and getting comfy.

Richard quickly changed into some sweatpants and went into the bed with me. I turned on my side and he laid down beside me and cuddled me in his arms.

"You don't know how much I want you..." he whispered.

I turned around to face him. His face was close and I looked into his deep blue eyes. I played with his hair, curling it on my fingers.

"If you want me... you can have me." I whispered, giving him a kiss.

**HEY EVERYONE!**

**I KNOW IT'S BEEN AWHILE... I KIND OF HAD A WRITER'S BLOCK. I'M TRYING TO FIGURE OUT WHAT TO DO WITH THEM...**

**I'M RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS LOL**

**BUT I THINK I'VE GOT SOMETHING LOL!**

**ANYWAY I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! **

**AND I HAVE A NEW STORY! SO I HOPE YOU CHECK THAT ONE OUT TOO!**

**~FILIPINA-PRINCESSA**


	5. Chapter 5 : So Close Yet So Far

**Author note: **

**Hey everyone! I know it's been awhile… but you know how busy people can get when you got school and stuff! Anyway, I just want to say hi and say that I appreciate all these reviews I've been getting! It's wonderful. I love how people are into my fanfics, and it makes me push myself to write more and continue. But if you have noticed, my chapters are like 6,000-7,000 words so that's probably why it takes awhile. And you know what sucks? Typing takes more time then READING! But I appreciate it everyone! I love you all, from all around the world! From Canada PEACE!**

**Oh btw… you might be a little umm… well… umm how do I say this? Oh well… you'll figure it out when you get there! WITH LOVE! **

**Previously on HOLD ME TIGHT:**

_**Richard quickly changed into some sweatpants and went into the bed with me. I turned on my side and he lay down beside me and cuddled me in his arms.**_

"_**You don't know how much I want you..." he whispered.**_

_**I turned around to face him. His face was close and I looked into his deep blue eyes. I played with his hair, curling it on my fingers.**_

"_**If you want me... you can have me." I whispered, giving him a kiss.**_

A month later…

"I'm too busy right now… I'll talk to you later…" I heard his voice on speaker phone. At the time, I was cooking dinner for us. Like any wife would. But, as a wife you would expect that your husband would come home for dinner. But my husband wasn't like any other man.

My husband is the notorious Millionaire, Richard Grayson. I couldn't help but feel lonely because to be truthful, I loved him… and he loved me. And now I start to wonder… was it right to marry him even if we both love each other?

He was immersed into this world that needed him. And the funny thing is… no one even knows we're married. We married secretly in city hall… we made the big step as a sign of love and recognition to ourselves that we really want to be together.

But I can't help but wonder… was it right for me to do so? We use to be of the same world, both high school students… going through a rough time; the loss of our parents, jealousy and the hardships of love made us doubt ourselves.

But now we are both adults… seeking… I don't know to be honest. As a teenager, you dream to be successful and make something of your life. But not that you're here, you begin to regret some of the things you've done… wishing to start over.

I loved Richard… and he loved me. Isn't that enough?

I remembered the day we married like it was yesterday…

_He was lying on his side, staring into my eyes. "You want to get married?"_

_I didn't know what to say… the playboy… asking me to marry him? Is this a dream?_

"_You can't be serious? Right?" I asked in confusion._

"_Why not? We both love each other right?" he said looking at me with a smile._

"_Marrying someone isn't something you can just blurt out to a person." I said looking up to the ceiling._

"_I love you…and I'm being serious." He said changing his tone. He too looked at the ceiling. _

"_I—" I was interrupted by him._

"_I don't want you to leave again. To be honest, now that you're in my life again…I believe in fate. I am constantly making up with you… second chance, third chance. So now… I'm wondering why?" he said in a serious yet reassuring tone._

_I was speechless. It was if the deep Richard that I fell in love with was with me… and we were still in high school._

_He sounded so mature yet so youthful. Someone who isn't complicated and someone who knew what he wanted. I took this moment and held it tightly in my heart._

"_Yes." I whispered._

"_What?" he said confused as he looked at me._

_I just smiled at him… and his eyes shimmered, as he smiled… knowing that I accepted his proposal._

_I jumping up and down inside. I felt that the day was going too slow… I didn't even tell Rachael or Terra about it. I was just too ecstatic. _

_I had worn one of designs, which was nice for once. It was white of course and had a beaded corset with satin straps. The skirt was short in the front which started above my knees and ended with a long train. My train had a flow and ruffled-look which I enjoyed designing. _

_I had sleeked my hair back, and curled it, making myself look regal. I didn't want to stand out to much though… so I was thinking I would change there at city hall, to make it easier. _

_When I had walked through the hall, all dressed up, I couldn't breathe… I couldn't even remember breathing. My mind was blank and the only thing that was functioning were my legs; taking me where I wanted to be, with Richard. _

_I came into the room, found him there. He stared at me, his face was so memorable. So happy, yet so scared. I thought he would have run away at that moment… but he extended his hand to me. _

_I took it, smiling… and before I knew it; we were married._

_After, I would visit Wayne manor secretly and cook dinner, even though Alfred always insisted. I felt happy after he came home, although he was tired or stressed. I would try to make him feel better._

_But as time passed the more stressed he was. He would just say or a little "hi" and then go straight to bed. He wouldn't eat dinner… so I stopped after that. It didn't feel like we were married… it was like he married his work. Work was his life._

_So here I am… struggling through our marriage._

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

"I don't know what to do anymore." I said lying on a sofa.

"What do I look like, a love guru?" Rachael said in her monotone voice.

I laughed at this and she smiled.

"You shouldn't have just married each other like that… You didn't have a plan." She said seriously.

I didn't say anything because I knew she was right after all. I guess you could say that it was in the moment.

"But." she continued, "Couples always have problems and you're job right now is to hold on to him and try to make it work, you know? It's the best thing to do right now."

I paused…thinking. She was right. Why was I so impulsive… just marrying him like that… not thinking about the future? What the hell was wrong with me?

You'd think after all I've been through, I might have thought this over. But no… I just ended up jumping into something. There was no way I was going to lose him… That's what love is all about… being able to stay together through thick and thin. I was going to make this last because I really… I really don't think I can live without him.

"Kory, what are you thinking?" Rachael asked putting her tea down. She looked at me.

Do you ever get so concentrated in your thoughts that you don't realize that you're staying into space, looking like an idiot? Well that's what happened to me. Rachael was taping me and asking me questions… yet I didn't notice.

I was going to do something… something that I wouldn't have done. Something that's going to make him mad.

"Kory… you're scaring me… you're smirking… you never smirk…" Rachael said taking my hand.

"I got to go…thanks for the advice." I said taking my things in a hurry.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I stepped out of the elevator, my red stilettos clacking on the marble floor. I received constant stares from every man in the room. Some even stood up just to look at me.

I was wearing a black tight pencil skirt with a red collar shirt tucked in. It was open enough to show off my black laced undershirt. My hair was down and wavy with my straight bangs which were perfect. I had put on some sexy Vogue glasses that made me look very sophisticated. As I came at the end of the room, I came across Richard's secretary by the looks of it.

It made sense that she was some conceited young girl who looked at her nails all day. Richard should have been more harder on her, and I laughed at this.

She looked at me, with a confused yet stunned look. "May I help you?" she said in an unsure, squeaky voice.

"Yes, I wish to see Richard Grayson." I said politely.

"Umm… do you have an appointment?" she asked me.

"Just call him and say that Ms. Anders is here to see him." I replied.

She hesitated a little bit, wondering if she should believe me. I gave her a little smile and then she dialed the phone.

"What is it?" he asked in a disinterested tone.

"Mr. Grayson, I—umm, a Ms. Anders wants to see you?" she said.

There was a pause. "Send her in." he said his tone of voice changing.

"Yes sir." She replied as she stood up and opened the door for me.

Richard was turned around facing the opposite direction, looking out the big glass window.

I stood there for a moment, awaiting his reaction.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, turning his chair to face me.

I didn't answer him right away. But he stared at me, carefully examining me.

"What—I thought—I thought we agreed that you would never come to the office." He said looking down at his paperwork.

"It was me who suggest that… but I believe I have every right to see my husband." I said calmly.

He then looked at me like I was crazy, and stood up to come closer to me.

"Are you ok? Are you sick? Do you need anything?" he asked worrying about me.

I didn't answer.

"You know… you're the one who said you wanted to keep this relationship secret, remember?" he continued.

"I'm willing to be around you in public." I replied looking at him.

"Kory… now that I think of it… maybe it isn't such a good idea to be seen together." He said turning around to face the window.

"Why not?!"

"I don't the media to label us… I just want it to be me and you… not me and you plus the media."

I sighed, "Richard… I can't take it anymore… I constantly want to be around you… I don't care about the media. Let them write anything about us. I love you… I married you and if this is something I have to do… then I will do it. I'm not those girls, Richard. Those flings you have… Besides… the media will get suspicious is you haven't dated anyone. For now, we'll be seen as dating, a couple."

He put his hands behind his back and sighed.

I walked up to him, and then faced him. Looking him in the eye, I knew he wanted it to.

"Otherwise…" I said looking away.

"What?" he asked, raising his eyebrow in curiosity. I gave a little smile.

"I'll just have some little flings of my own. To past the time of course… besides it's not like you're every arou—" I was cut off by his lips.

He broke off first, whispering into my ear, "Don't you dare…"

"Just because you're a player doesn't mean I can't be one too." I said teasing him.

"You know how I get jealous, Mrs. Grayson." He said pulling me in tighter.

"I prefer Ms. Anders… besides you're not wearing your ring…" I said chuckling.

"You know perfectly well why I don't wear my ring."

"Why? So that all those girls your flirt with don't start asking you?" I said with a little venom.

"Media will be all over us!" he replied harshly as he let go of me.

I wrapped my arms around his chest. "It's better than seeing you for a few hours a day…" I said sadly, digging my face into his back.

He sighed deeply, placing his hands on top of mine.

I let go and then sat in his chair. "You should have seen the faces all your employees were making when came out of the elevator. I think I out done myself today." I said spinning around.

He stopped the chair then looking at me with an evil stare.

"Aw, Richard, what are you going to do? Fire all the employees who saw me today… you can't be so cruel. Oh and did I tell you that I might be modeling my own clothing in a photo shoot. And you know how I design lingerie…" I said looking away.

I really had outdone myself… haha.

Richard's secretary voice came out of the phone. "Sir, the next meeting scheduled today is canceled."

"Do I have anything else today?" he asked, looking at me.

"No, sir."

"Great, thank you." He said.

"Looks like you have free time, Mr. Busy." I said teasing him as I got up heading towards the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked as he was quickly behind me.

I placed my hand on the doorknob. He leaned against the door preventing me from exiting. His eyes shimmered in the sunlight that was coming in from the window. His hair was pitch black as usually with it's usual shine. Just looking at him made me realize why all the women in Jump City were eyeing him. I looked away, worried.

"What now?" he asked changing his expression.

"Oh nothing…" I replied, "So can you move away from the door?"

He just leaned more closely to me, "Looks like you're going to have to move me, Ms. Anders."

He changed his position, his arm leaning just above my head with his face only inches away. I could feel him breathing and his blue eyes were reeling me in. _Richard, stop._

"Are you ok? You turning red." He said growing more closely to me.

Instead of kissing my lips, he moved straight for my neck, which made me feel so good inside. I was already biting my lip, trying not to make a sound. The truth was… I wanted to stop him… but I wanted him to continue.

I let out a small sigh as his kisses grew more passionate.

"Your secretary is going to hear us…" I whispered.

"I thought you said you didn't care if someone saw us" he said laughing at me.

I slipped from underneath moving away from him. I massaged my neck which was probably growing red from his hickies.

"Can I just leave now…"I asked.

"I thought you wanted to see me…you said you missed me."

"I never said that!" _did I?_

Damn, he was getting on my nerves.

He took my hand quickly as we both exited the room. The secretary stood up immediately staring at us in utter shock.

"See you tomorrow." Richard called back at her.

By the look at her face, she was too shock to reply.

Richard had dragged me through the whole floor until we reached the elevator. Many of the employees were staring of course and I knew I was totally flushed. _Gosh, why does he always have to make a scene?_

"Richard, stop!" I yelled at him.

He ignored me as we entered into the elevator. He pressed GROUND level of course. I was already out of breath.

"What the hell are you doing? You're making a scene out of us!" I yelled hitting his back.

"I thought that was what you wanted… an _open _relationship." He said laughing quietly.

"When I said I was ok with it, doesn't mean that we show the whole world we're together! Gah… you make me so annoyed sometimes, Grayson."

He turned to look at me, "When does my wife, call me by only my last name?" he asked growing closer to my face.

"When she is upset or annoyed by you." I said turning away, crossing my arms.

He then wrapped his arms around my waist, just holding me. "It's not working!" I said teasingly.

We reached the first floor and somehow as the elevators opened, we were bombarded. Reporters began shouting out questions, begging for interviews. Then cameras clicking and taking photos of us; ones with big lenses, big flashes, digital or manual. I soon covered my eyes and then I realized I was wearing my wedding ring on my left hand. The crowd grew even more aggressive.

This moment was in slow-motion for me. I looked at Richard's face, cool and collected. He looked at me for a second or two with a hint of a smile.

Soon guards came into the brawl helping us on our way out. Surprisingly, there was a limo ready for us to ride in which was convenient then running a taxi.

I sighed as I entered the limo.

Richard took my left hand immediately and examined it. Then he dropped it and placed his hand on his lips, in a thinking pose.

I too stared at the ring. "I'm sorry…" I whispered at him.

"I thought this was what you wanted." He said looking at me, confused.

"This is all too fast, Richard."

"Well this is the life of Richard Grayson, first-hand. You're going to have to get use to it now. I'm sorry…" he said pulling out his touch screen phone.

My own phone rang, "Hello?"

"Kory, where are you?!" a familiar voice called out.

"I'm kind of busy now, Toni." I replied.

"You're all over the Gossip News!" she replied shouting.

"I know… I know." I said ashamed. _Already?_

"Are you alright sweetheart?" she asked sincerely.

"I'll be alright, I'm with Richard right now… I'll talk to you later." I said hanging up.

Richard took my hand and held it.

He looked straight.

"We're going to have to tell the press about this." He said.

"NO! I didn't want the press to know we're married. You know perfectly well what will happen. No privacy! Our lives will become a fricking drama on TV."

"What else do you propose!? You know you're not thinking ahead. Wearing your wedding ring and then coming to the office?! What do you expect? I mean come on… look at the ring I gave you. It's noticeable enough…"

I took my hand back, turning away from him.

"I—" I was cut off by knocking at the door.

"Richard? Korinna?" It was Bruce's voice.

"What is it?!" Richard yelled back, agitated.

"I need to talk to both of you." He replied sternly.

I sighed as I came out first, with Richard trailing behind me. I didn't know what Bruce was going to talk to us about. But I knew it wasn't going to be good. Bruce was the kind of man who liked good news… the man who wouldn't want scandals to revolve around him. He lived this life full of paparazzi, so he knew how to take care of these situations

But Richard, who was the complete opposite… never really cared about the press or what the magazines were saying. This made Bruce worry more than anything. He wanted to give the company to Richard… but in doing so, he had to be responsible for his actions.

This made it harder for us. Well for me… since I hated the limelight. But loving Richard meant more to me than tabloids or gossip. I was willing to stay by his side no matter what.

I followed Bruce as fast as possible, entering into his office with Diana already sitting in the chair. The television was already on; I could already hear Richard's name and the words 'redhead'.

I couldn't bear look at the television.

"Richard, Korinna, sit down." Bruce said sternly, pointing at the two chairs.

"What is it?" Richard asked, standing.

"I think it would be better if you sat down, Richard." Diana said sternly.

Richard just leaned against the chair.

I sat down quickly… awaiting whatever was about to come.

"I want you two to answer me seriously." Bruce stated pausing, "Are you engaged? Or even married for that matter?"

"We—" I was interrupted.

"No." Richard said seriously and sternly.

I was crushed. I tried not to express the surprise on my face. But I just looked down.

"Is this true, Kory?" Diana asked.

I simply nodded, then glancing at Richard's face, which was expressionless… hollow. What was I suppose to do? Why did he lie like that? What is he doing? What do we gain from this lie? Lying to not only Bruce but to Diana?

Bruce sighed and dropped his arms, patting Richard.

_He was relieved?! What the heck is this?!_

"I have something to discuss with both of you, now that this is cleared."

"Does Kory have to listen into this?" Richard asked looking at Bruce, in a sad expression.

"She must know… It will make it easier for the both of you." He paused again.

"I'm not going to live forever you know… and I'm planning to pass the company to Richard of course. I already started planning my retirement… by marrying Diana. Since Richard is the next successor, he must avoid any scandal or any kind of gossip as much as possible."

_What's that suppose to mean? _

"Bruce, may I?" Diana asked looking at him as he nodded, "Kory… you and Richard can't be together… well for now. The press will be on Richard at all times and…" Diana trailed off and stopped, looking down at her feet.

"…Richard is promised to someone." Bruce finished.

I could feel something break within me. I tried to not to make a sound and I succeeded without spilling tears.

There was an awkward silence between all of us. I opened my mouth but nothing came out.

"Kory, don't you have to go home?" Richard asked, ending the silence.

I simply nodded to the suggestion, immediately standing up. I exited the room and quickly headed outside.

Richard followed me of course, as Alfred offered me a ride home. Richard climbed into the limo along with me.

I stared out the window thinking... What's going to happen now? We're _married! _I thought over and over again of how stupid and how naïve I was… to marry so quickly. I love Richard… that much was true. But we never thought of the consequences or if we were going to be torn apart. He is _promised_ to someone?! What does this mean? He's destined to be with someone else? He's supposed to be married to someone? An arranged marriage? And if so… why didn't he tell me? Did he know about this? Why is this happening…?

"Korinna… say something." He whispered.

He used my full name. He never did that.

"How long?" I asked him.

"What?

"How long did you know that you were 'promised?"

He hesitated. He knew about this?!

He sighed, "Before I met you."

My eyes widened in shock… as everything… between me and him was crushed. Everything… that I thought, that I wanted… was never meant to be. Richard married me knowing that he was promised to someone else? What is this?!

"You fucking bastard…" I said my eyes already pouring fresh tears.

"Kory—" He said turning to me.

"You have no right to talk to me right now. You were promised to her… or whoever that slut is… even before you met me. Then you… you made me believe that we could be together?! Is there anything else I don't know?! Do you love her?"

I heavily breathing as the tears endlessly fell.

"I love you… I love you more then anything. I wanted you no matter what. Even if I was promised to someone else… I still love you."

"No wonder… No wonder, Bruce wanted to end our relationship. He was protecting me… my feelings for you." I paused and then realized, "Diana didn't know it until now… she told me that Bruce didn't want you distracted but really… you were promised."

All he did was look down.

I looked down to my bag. I knew it was time to give it to him. I looked through my bag, noticing the blue-tinted papers. They were divorce papers.

I had got them a week ago… when I started feeling empty and worthless. When I doubted his love for me, I had thought of divorce. It seemed too good to be true. It is my time to move on. The bad times stuck out more than the good times. And even if I could go on… I didn't want to bring myself down even more then I already was.

"You need to sign this now." I said handing him the papers.

I heard the rustling of the papers. Then I heard him pause, in shock.

"Kory… no… NO!" Richard said looking at me.

"Yes… I can't take it anymore, Richard. This isn't going to work this time. I would be a fool if I stay to see this through. We've had so many chances but this… this is too much. We are not meant for each other!"

"Don't you dare say that!"

I gave him my pen. "Sign it now." I said sternly.

"I won't…" he said looking away from me.

"Do this… please… for me. Or… I will make Bruce force you to." I said looking him in the eye.

He despised the idea. Just the look in his eyes said it all. More than anything… he hated being told what to do, especially by Bruce. His eyes… were hollow… dead. His eyes shined… one tear shed from his eyes.

He grabbed the pen from me. Didn't say a word. He signed it… without ripping the paper in the process.

He handed it to me… as he held firmly to the papers that broke our marriage.

I told Alfred to stop the car. I got out of the car and got a cab, leaving Richard by himself.

I could not bear see him cry… it was too much to bear. It was raining now, no, pouring. I was drenched as I got out of the cab. I stood there in front of the building that would make my divorce official.

I wanted to feel the rain… to wash my sadness and pain away. I was going to be free to be another person… a person without _RICHARD GRAYSON_.

I didn't know who this person was going to be. I was scared. But I needed to change. The pain my chest… felt like burning. Like burning every picture… every memory of him in the fire.

I went inside and gave the papers to a personal friend, who would deal with this delicately and with discretion. I didn't want this to get out.

The burning feeling was still inside me… or so I thought. Rachael found me outside the building, standing in the rain. She sensed something bothered me… that was a good thing. I didn't have to say the words I dreaded; she would know right away of what had happened.

I had woken up, with a fever that night. Realizing that the burning was my body temperature.

For days, I was fed by either Rachael or Jace, who stayed by side the whole time. He held in my hand one night and kissed it… thinking that I wouldn't feel it.

In that light kiss on my hand… I could feel his love for me. I then remembered the day at the airport when he confessed to me. He told me to think about it. I then remembered the day of the wedding, at the reception. He walked out… with the saddest face. First loves… die hard.

I remember hearing Rachael's voice in my head. The problem was… I wasn't able to respond to them. I heard her talking to Jace, just outside my room.

"_She's not responding… I don't know what else to do with her."_

"_I'll stay with her no matter what. I'll take care of her. I promise you, Rachael." _

"_I don't know if she can survive this."_

"_She will… I believe it." _

"_I hope so. Please take care of her." _

That day, I had got up… I felt like Sleeping Beauty who had slept for 100 years. My body ached… from the absence of any sort of movement.

I had got up and took a shower. I wasn't going to get better, no matter what.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Kory?" Jace asked.

"Hm?"

"Are you… umm, going to be alright?" he asked.

"I'll get better… I promise you that." I said in a monotone voice.

I started going back to work, but others had noticed a change in me. I tried to get immersed more in designing so that I could be distracted from everything.

I avoided watching television, or looking at the news stand. Jace was there every step of the way. He would come in the office with a bouquet of flowers. He never repeated flowers.

He gave me one day, pink tulips. My favourite…

"How did you know?" I asked.

He just smiled at me. "At least I got something right."

I smiled a little one.

He laughed softly, giving me a small hug.

I held onto him tightly. He was warm, like a blanket. Something to cover myself in as my world was crushed. Not sure if it would repair.

"You smiled," he whispered, swaying me and gently rubbing my head.

I felt some happiness in my shattered heart.

From that day, he tried many things to make me smile, or laugh. From giving me funny cards to popping out of a box delivered at work. He was the biggest distraction of all.

It was funny… because after not…being with _him_. I was more concentrated with my career. I had become famous for my designs. My label, my company was as high as Gucci and Dolce and Gabbana.

I was designing for top models and actors. I enjoyed working with other people, for their different tastes, et cetera.

But not a day goes by where I haven't thought of him. How was he doing?

"Kory?" Jace interrupted my thoughts.

"Yes?" I asked, looking over my previous designs.

"We need to go out tonight."

"What?" I asked.

"Well the Premiere for the movie is tonight remember?"

I had completely forgotten. I had designed some clothing for this new movie.

"I forgot about that… alright. I'll go find something to wear." I replied.

"No need. I picked out something for you." He said pulling out a big box, with a light green ribbon.

I looked at him, curiously.

"This better not be a joke." I said.

He laughed, shaking his head.

"Oh, I also took the liberty of picking out your shoes too!"

"You know if you didn't have a crush on me… I would have thought you were gay."

"Ms. Anders… how dare you!" he said running after me.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Kory, are sure you want to do this?" Jenn asked.

I had invited all the girls to my apartment just before the Premiere.

"Of course… why not?" I replied.

"You do know that Richard is going to be there too, right?" Terra stated, looking at me closely.

"You know very well, that I'm over him." I said with a smile.

"I don't believe you, Korinna Anders." Rachael butted in, crossing her arms.

"No matter what… we're going to be there." Toni said.

"Change subject." I said getting irritated just thinking about him.

"Terra, I think you have something you want to say." Rachael said, smiling.

"RACHAEL!" Terra shouted.

"What is it?" Jenn asked.

Terra sighed, surrendering. "Gar wants to get married."

"What?!" Toni said clapping her hands together.

Terra started blushing.

"Have you guys talked about it?" Jenn asked.

"Yeah, I think it's time." She said smiling.

All the girls squealed except for me and Rachael.

Rachael knew exactly how I felt about the situation. It wasn't that I was mad about them being together. But…just thinking of my own failed marriage I couldn't help but feel jealous and worried about my friend.

I tried to smile and laugh with them too. Rachael knew the truth.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"You know why I can't relax." I replied to him, looking for something to distract me.

"I'll be there... I won't leave you alone. You can guarantee that." Jace said stroking my hand.

I sighed. I didn't know what I was more nervous about; seeing Richard or seeing the girl he was promised to. No matter, I had Jace. I wasn't alone, not to mention all my other friends who were invited. I just hope I wasn't sitting near him, or else it was inevitable that we would meet.

The car stopped and the door was opened. I could already see the cameras peaking in to see who was inside the limo.

I heard them shouting, "Jace!" or "Korinna!"

I stepped out after Jace and we were bombarded with questions.

"Are you going out?" A redhead reporter asked.

"Are you more then just coworkers?" A tall man asked, shoving his mike towards us.

Jace simply just looked at me. Waiting for me to answer.

But then, the attention was shifted over to the next limo.

"It's Richard Grayson!" A reporter shouted as more reporters moved aside from us and walked over the limo doors.

I waited impatiently for the doors of the limo to open. I wanted to know who he was with. I wanted to know. Even if it was going to kill me. I wanted to know.

Jace saw the distressed look on my face. I saw Richard slowly get out of the car, waving with his smile. Of course it was the fake one. He looked inside the limo and held out his hand to the unknown woman... who I wanted to see.

When Jace wrapped his arm around my back, he pulled me into a soft kiss. At first it was soft, but it grew into something more. He was using more tongue... although my eyes were closed, I could see the slight flashes of light, the yelling of questions.

And then he parted pulling me away into the theatre.

I questioned in my head, why did he do that.

The only thing I could think of was that he wanted to distract me from looking at the woman. I don't know whether if it was because he loved me more than a friend. I didn't dare look back at Richard. I knew very well that I was going to be on the headlines of tomorrow's paper.

I didn't bother asking him what it was back there. I just smiled at the flashing cameras and entered the theatre. It was the first time seeing this movie; I had only designed the clothing. I had been behind in the change rooms helping them put on the outfits, but that was about it.

The movie was apparently kind of the jazzy stage. Where women had more intricate but delicate lingerie. The director for clothing simple loved my designs on my style of lingerie.

Although I had the honour of making the clothes I couldn't help but think of my encounters with Richard and his new 'toy' I mean... 'Fiancé'.

In the middle of the movie, I began to feel claustrophobic. I needed air. "I'm going to the powder room, I'll be right back." I whispered to Jace.

I got out of the theatre and took in a big breath. I had slowly taken a walk to the powder room. I started feeling nauseous when we got here.

"Long time no see."

His voice felt so good to hear it.

I kept walking, trying to avoid him.

**(A.N. Should I keep on going?)**

**Ok… I'll write a bit more.**

"Don't run away from me." He said gripping my wrist.

"Let go… I don't want to talk to you." I knew it was going to hurt him and it even hurt me.

His grip grew weak as he let go slowly.

I continued walking until I felt his arms wrap around me, in a warm embrace. He sighed and whispered, "Can't we just stay like this?"

I didn't know how to respond to that. I still… loved him yes. But, after all this… I'm not sure if I can give him another chance. We've had so many of them already… and if hasn't worked out after all this then really… it's pointless to be together… even if we loved each other.

"We can't…I—I've had enough. I want you to stop." I replied, holding back my tears.

"That's not true… and you know it."

"I won't let you convince me again to be with you. It's over." I said taking his arms off me.

I continued, "Besides I've… I've moved on."

"Wh—What?" he stuttered.

"You heard me…it's your time to move on too." I said turning around and taking his hand.

His grip on my hand tightened. "I don't think I can feel the same with someone, Kory. It wouldn't feel right."

I put my other hand on his hand, "You can do it… I believe you can." I said kissing his cheek.

**There we go…**

**I hope you like it.**


	6. Chapter 6 : Lying, No turning back

**Hey everyone!**

**It's me, FILIPINA-PRINCESSA. I have great news… well depends on you the way you look at it! I have decided to make sort of like a deadline for my chapters so it would make it more quicker and efficient for readers. I decided that I would post another chapter of a story (or stories) on the 9****th**** day of the month… well technically, I posted on the 10****th**** day but hey… it's a good start. I think readers will look more forward to reading my chapters if they know when it will be posted no? And not to mention I wanted to try something new for once… and maybe it will become a trend. HAPPY READING!**

_**Hold Me Tight: **_

"So who is the girl he's with?" I asked, sipping my bubble tea.

"You'll never guess…" Terra said, sighing.

"Come on tell me." I said jokingly.

"You'll have to find out yourself darling." Terra replied as she sipped her drink.

I hope he's alright. _Wait, what am I saying?_ Who cares if he's alright? He lied to you Kory. There's no use thinking of him anyway. Fricking loser.

I laughed at that thought. I guess we can be friends? _Are you kidding?_ Ok… maybe not friends. But I kind of miss him. _Kind of?_ Ok I do miss him… a lot.

Great, I'm talking to myself now.

"Kory, are you ok?" Terra asked.

There was another thing that was on my mind. Apparently, I skipped a period. There's only one way to find out. If it's positive… _there's an excuse to be with Richard!_ No… I'll raise it on my own.

"I need to buy a preg—pregnancy test" I had trouble saying it aloud.

She spit her drink, "A what?!"

"I need to pee on the damn stick ok?!" I said frustrated.

Great. Mood swings.

_Later that day…_

"How long do I have to wait?" I asked, sitting down.

"Um… 10 more minutes." Terra said.

I was sitting on the couch and I started rubbing my belly.

"So… what are you going to do?" she asked.

"I'm going to have it, of course."

"No… I mean don't you think Richard has a right to know?" She looked at me worryingly.

I shook my head, "He's moved on… besides, I can support the baby fine."

"That's what you think…" she mumbled.

"Besides! I have all my best friends to be his or her aunts!" I laughed.

"10 minutes is up." She said, looking at it.

It was strange, everything went in slow motion. She slowly looked at the test, her head slowly lifted up to meet my gaze and then she placed her hand on her mouth.

I snatched it away from her.

_Negative._

"Why did you react like that?"

"It's… It's positive." She muttered.

"No it's not…" I said looking at it again.

"Did you read the symbols on the box…?" she asked looking at me like an idiot.

"No…" I said running into the bathroom, looking at the box's instructions…

"Oh my gosh…" I said falling to the ground, "I'm going to have a baby."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I was sitting on the couch, watching tv. As I tried to distract myself before I have a panic attack. Suddenly, _Ring! Ring!_

I jumped, gasping.

I picked it up, "Hello."

"Kory!" A familiar voice asked.

"Komi?" I said surprised.

"Little sister! What have you been up to?" She asked.

"Oh nothing, Unni." I replied.

Komi had been in Korea ever since I moved to Gotham. While I was in New York, I visited her for a bit and grew accustomed to calling her 'unni' which mean older sister in Korean. I didn't know why I was hearing from her… it was a surprise to me. Last time I heard from her, she was thinking of getting married to a Korean guy.

"I'm in Gotham!" she yelled, squealing.

_This doesn't sound like her at all. _"What?" I said surprised.

"You have to come meet me, I want to introduce you to someone." She said anxiously.

"I—umm… ok." I said surrendering.

The thing with Komi is that she had the weirdest taste in guys.

Before she could say anything I remembered that I had a fashion show later that night. It was important in promoting my clothing and my type of style. Maybe I can invite her to it instead and hang out!

"Hey… I have a fashion show tonight why don't you bring him there, tonight?" I asked hoping she would say yes.

"Oh my gosh, my little sister has her own fashion show. I'll come with him. I'll see you then… I have to go." She said.

"Ok, no worries I'll put you on the list and you can automatically come in."

"Alright." We both hung up.

I went to change clothes when I went to stare into the mirror. I pulled my shirt to expose my tummy. I didn't see anything but now that I knew something was growing I felt there was something there. I can't explain it… it's like there's a whole other feeling of living life… not for yourself but for this little miracle inside you.

I wondered whether it was going to be a boy or a girl. I had hoped it was a boy since it would exactly like— oh well… never mind.

Damn I was thinking about him again.

I was thinking it would be a she. She would have long red hair like mine and blue eyes… like his. I could picture it now. She would smile at me and run around. She would perfectly in my arms.

But then the hard part came. How was I going to explain that her dad and me weren't married or even together? I could see it now…

"_Mommy? Why aren't you and daddy together?" she asks._

"_As much as we love each other, he loves her more, sweetheart" I reply._

"_But wouldn't you and daddy get married before you had me?" she asked with her innocent blue eyes._

"_Me and your dad loved each other so much before we could get married. But he still loves you no matter if we're together or not."_

"_Is it my fault that daddy left you?" she said her eyes watering._

"_No sweetheart…" I whisper as I hug her gently in my arms. "It was because of me…" _

I knew perfectly well that the conversation wasn't going to be exactly like that but I knew I had to tell him or her someday. I didn't know what I was going to do. I wanted to love this child as much as two parents would love him and her. This child that I was carrying is my life… whether he's involved or not.

"Baby, I love you." I said out loud, rubbing my stomach.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"I think she needs more eyeliner!" I yelled out, examining one of my models.

"I'm kind of nervous…" she said shyly.

"No worries… if you feel beautiful you are beautiful." I said smiling at her. She was very young for age and the design she was wearing fit her perfectly. Shy yet had the power to do great things.

I soon examined the back room; looking at the designs, if they were worn properly, make-up artists and the line-up. I was starting to get jittery. I mean _my designs_ were being showed off. I felt like people were going to see into my own mind. My clothes were my art and my world.

But I just couldn't wait for it to start. I've always watched but never been backstage to witness my own clothing line. It was awesome!

Until the line up was good to go, I was given the signal to start. The lights adjusted and then I heard applause. The up-beat music started and my first model was finally in the spotlight, strutting on the catwalk.

I took in deep breaths after each model came back. They gave me a big smile, they were probably having the time of their lives.

Then someone radioed me. It was an emergency.

"One of the models—she isn't here." Someone muttered.

"Oh no…" I said to myself I forgot the last minute dress I designed. The model probably couldn't make it because of last minute changes.

I ran back and found the last dress on the rack. I had to do something…it was the best one I've ever made.

"Jenn!" I yelled.

She came over, "What?"

"Do me… do my make-up." I said urgently.

She then put her make-up kit down and started applying blush and little shimmer. That's all I needed. I then went into the change room into the dress.

Before I could even catch my dress I ran up to the line-up. As it was my turn, the MC recognized me in an instant and announced the ending and my debut on the catwalk.

"The lady of the hour herself, Korinna Anders!" she yelled, in excitement.

I stepped on the catwalk, with the model-look. When I reached the end, everyone was smiling, clapping and nodding their heads with approval. I smiled and bowed. Then it was like a curtain call, all the models and designs came onto the catwalk. I had my moment.

After the fashion show I had an after-party of course. I was expecting to see my sister there.

"Have you see her yet?" I asked Toni, who was sitting on the stools at the bar.

"Nope…" she said, observing the room.

"Why are you so nervous?" Terra said nudging me.

"She told me that she met a guy." I said biting my lip.

"Oh…" Terra said looking down.

"What is it?" I asked looking at her eagerly.

"—Oh nothing!" Toni interrupted, sharing the same worried look as Terra.

"Guys… you have to tell me!" I said getting antsy.

"Here's your chance." Rachel said butting in.

I looked at the direction she was looking at. There she was; my older sister and some man. His face was turned away, which wasn't very good on my part. All I knew was he had dark hair and had aviator glasses on.

She finally came toward me. "Little sister!" she said crushing me.

"Komi!" I said hugging her back.

"I would like you to meet someone." She said grabbing this mysterious man's hand.

He turned slowly, he seemed oddly familiar.

There was a tension there, it was weird.

"Darling, why wear sunglasses indoors?" Komi said taking off his glasses slowly.

He looked irritated about it and then I realized—

"Richard, this is my sister, Kory." It was death… like nothing could beat this. I felt like I was slapped in the face.

I didn't even say anything I simply looked at him. I wanted to see his face. He looked at me… kind of confused and then kind of monotone. It was weird…

"So this is him, huh?" I said acting playful.

Komi nodded as she put her arm through his, with a big smile.

I scoffed… I didn't know whether she found him whether this was the girl he was suppose to be set up with. What made it worse was that I never told Komi about Richard. She was out of my life for awhile… so this is a surprise.

Was this revenge? Or a weird coincidence?

I don't understand. I couldn't stand the situation any longer. "I have to go—"

"Hey babe." I instantly felt lips on mine.

As I broke away, I saw it was Jace. He had a serious face on.

"Umm… what are you doing here?" I asked, looking at him funny.

"You know I would never miss your fashion show, babe." He said kissing my cheek.

"Kory, you never told me you had one too!" Komi said taking my hands into her and smiling.

"I… umm… I do… I guess I forgot to mention it." I replied.

"Can I steal her from you?" Jace asked as Komi nodded, letting go of my hands.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and moved me somewhere empty. He looked pretty serious… or pissed. I was worried…

"What's going on?" I asked.

"You tell me… I come back to your apartment and… and I find a pregnancy test." He said muttering the last part.

"Well… it's ah… not mine." I said trying to lie.

"You know very well that it's yours… and who else would leave their own pregnancy test in their friend's house out in the open?" he asked, lifting his brow.

I sighed.

"Well, that doesn't explain why you kissed me in front of my sister…" I said looking at him.

"I did that so that if this pregnancy gets out… I would take responsibility for it."

"WHAT!?" I shouted.

"Quiet down, you're going to make a scene." He said looking around cautiously.

"I never… told you anything. It's not your baby it's—his… and mine. I don't care… I'll take care of it myself." I said.

"What about your image? 'Model Designer becomes single mom?' What kind of headline is that?" he asked.

I didn't answer. It was true… instead of being a role model for women… I end being a fricking whore… not a good idea.

"So what's your plan?" I was getting worried.

"We become boyfriend and girlfriend publicly so that if your belly shows… people will think it's mine… and maybe—"

"We're not getting married." I interrupted.

He hesitated, "Why-Why not?"

"Because… well we… we don't love each other that way… and I don't want to ruin anything between us if anything goes bad. It's going to be those Hollywood situations, married then divorced. I don't want that. For now… we can be a couple. It's a safe way to go." I said agreeing with him.

He looked down, I knew he was disappointed.

"We're going to be acting ok? I know… that you like me and it's going to be weird for you… but if you can't handle it… please tell me. I don't wan to drag you in my mess."

"I'll be fine… and no. I love you. But I won't force it on you. That wouldn't be right. So… we should get back in and act like a couple."

"Right…" I said nervous all of a sudden.

We walked into the after-party, holding hands. His hands warm while mine, cold. People looked at us and smiled. Then we saw photographers with their flashy cameras and reporters shouting out their questions.

Of course I just smiled, and tried to act sweet. When they asked questions I would look down and look into his eyes and whisper funny little things. Overall, it worked. I didn't see Richard and Komi after that.

Before we knew it, we were the next day's headline.

"**MODEL JACE AND DESIGNER KORINNA TOGETHER?!"**

It was funny, I actually bought the magazine. But of course in disguise. I was having fun looking at the photos of us. It looked believable to me.

I went to a coffee shop just to get some cappuccino and I was reading the articles of the reporters. It seemed to be positive. Must people thought we look good and that it made sense we were together since we were both in the fashion industry.

Then I read the part that mentioned, Richard.

"_**Previously, Korinna Anders was spotted with Richard Grayson. But with this hot chemistry between Jace and Korinna, I guess you can say that there was nothing there for Richard and Korinna. But, the same night play-boy Grayson was found with another young woman. Sources say she is related to Korinna Anders, but no details yet."**_

Hmm… so they did pick up on that. I was taking a sip of my drink when I saw someone walk into the doors.

He walked straight up to me and sat down. Of course, I knew who he was.

"What do you want, Richard?" I asked looking into my magazine looking disinterested.

He didn't say anything.

"What? Do you expect me to question you? What am I suppose to say? 'How did you meet?' 'Is she good in bed?'" **(A.N. I laughed at the last question)**

He looked at me, surprised.

"Kory… you know I wouldn't do that!" he said lowly.

"Yes, you would. You're a player. And for your information… if she's the one you were supposed to be set up with… then fine… I'm pretty surprised. I never told her about you."

"I noticed. Which makes my job easier." He said smirking.

"Watch out she may get tired of you…"

He laughed, "I don't think so."

"I still don't understand why you're here." I said clicking my fingers on the table.

"I was—what you did yesterday… was it a joke?" he asked.

"No it wasn't…" I hoped he would believe me this time, "I like him. Maybe this is the break I needed."

He looked down, I guess he believed it.

He stood up and left. I sat there watching him leave… exiting my life.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Ring! Ring!_

"Hello?" I said picking up the phone.

"Kory! It's me!" Komi's voice…

"Oh hey…"

"You want to do something?" she asked.

Jace looked at me, curiously, asking me who it was.

"Like what?"

"Oh I don't know a double date?" she said.

"Wha—" I was interrupted.

"Ok… so meet us at Mayla Circle Gardens at 4:00pm" she said then quickly hanging up.

"I hate when she does that…" I muttered.

"What?" Jace asked.

"We have a date… no wait even better… a double date." I said sighing.

"Looks like we have to get ready then…" he said laughing. At least he's having fun.

. . . . . . . . .

I wasn't going to enjoy this whatsoever.

Jace and I had to already pretend to people. I guess it wasn't that hard since normal celebrity couples never showed affection in public.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." I complained. I was dressing up in my closet while I could hear Jace laughing.

"Hey, come on. This is going to be fun. I mean we're going to make them jealous!" he said all positive.

"You only like doing this because you want to get back at Richard and because you secretly like me." Me being the know it all…

"Hey… I do like you… and he deserves it, doesn't he?" he said making a point.

"Alright… alright, I'm coming out." I said coming out of the closet.

I came out in a white v-neck spaghetti strapped dress which ended at mid-thigh. My hair was down with my natural waves (my personal favourite). I was wearing short sandal heels which complimented my dress perfectly. To top it all off, I wore a nice white headband with a flower on it.

"You're making it harder for me… " Jace muttered, looking down at the ground.

"Aw, come on… now is not the time to be nervous around me." I said pulling him towards the door.

He just laughed.

The good thing was that Komi wanted to meet us at the Mayla Circle Gardens, a private hangout for us celebrities. Most of us already had membership so it was really like a secret haven for those who wish for privacy—meaning me.

This was probably my 2nd time going there. I heard it was a fairly big space, with spa, with golf course, with swimming, with barbecues and outdoor parties. I was hoping it would be a blast.

But at this point, all I could think about was how awkward it was going to be.

"Relax… breathe…" he muttered breathing in and then exhaling.

"Ok… ok… I get the point!" I said getting even more nervous.

I don't know what made me more nervous, seeing Richard or seeing Komi and Richard like an "item". It was a very disturbing picture… not to mention that Komi was going to get a niece or nephew who's father is her own boyfriend.

"What are you thinking?" he said blissfully into my ear.

"I was thinking about how wonderful it's going to be…" I said sarcastically.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, we'll do it together…" he said emphasizing 'sweetheart'.

I fake-laughed at the statement, he wasn't helping at all.

Then we saw them, and as we walked casually, I couldn't help but look at how peaceful they were with each other. Was she better than me?

"Hey!" Jace called out to them, as they turned their heads to us. Richard's expression dropped but then returned to warm-welcoming.

"What took you guys so long?!" Komi said standing up.

"No… we just decided to take a nice slow walk together before we meet up with you guys." I said sweetly.

I kissed her on the cheek as we hugged and greeted each other.

We then began eating. Evidently, I was eating a lot… but I tried not to show it so much. But it seemed that Komi noticed.

"Kory, you've been eating a lot lately. Have you been starving yourself lately?" she asked looking at me puzzled.

"I—umm…"

"You're not…? No… you can't be!" she yelled out, making everyone look at us. She giggled as she stared back at me and Jace, who was blushing as well.

Richard didn't quite catch on at first but then his expression quickly changed. He stared at my abdomen, which made me feel very uncomfortable.

I placed my hand on Jace's hand, "I'll be right back, I just need to go the washroom."

I got up and walked as quickly as possible. I felt like I couldn't breathe, I needed to get out of there and calm down. I walked on the path towards the little park with the swings on them.

"How could I be so stupid…" I said out loud as I swung slowly.

I knew Komi would find out about this… just didn't pay attention. She made it seem so obvious… but I wasn't sure if Richard was going to believe it. That worried me most. While I was deep in thought, my ring tone went off.

I picked it up, reading the name on the phone.

"Meet me by the big tree." He said in a low tone, whispering.

I saw his shadow by the tree as I slowly walked over. His arms were crossed and he was leaning against the tree. He had his shades on, which was no surprise. He looked ahead of him, making it seem like he didn't want to see anyone.

As I was inches away from him, he slowly turned his head to face me.

"Is it his?" he asked coolly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said quickly.

"You're pregnant aren't you? Please tell me."

"If I was… would it matter to you? It's over, remember? I don't see how this concerns you—"

"Kory! I need to know… IS IT MINE?!" I closed my mouth, his words hitting me.

My heart was pounding, I felt like I was going to spill the words 'yes'. I couldn't do that… it would be over. I would have ruined it for him, me, Jace and Komi. I wasn't going to do that.

I didn't say a word, and simply turned, ready to walk away.

He took my hand, his hands warm. "Kory… you're lying to me… it's all an act isn't it?"

"No… stop… just leave me alone, Richard. I am no concern of yours anymore… I'm with Jace and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Why do you have to so complicated?!"

"I'm not the one who's dating their ex-girlfriend's sister!"

"Oh… and you think you can go run off with your guy best friend when you truly love me?"

"Oh… how would you know if I truly loved you, huh? Did you ever think for once that I, Kory Anders can love someone else other than you, Richard? Must you be so selfish all the time?"

"This is déjà vu, Kory. You did the same thing to Xavier, when we broke up in high school. You're just using him, Kory."

"You know what? Richard, you're just jealous that it's his baby and not yours!" I yelled out, then covering my mouth…

**And there you have it ladies and gentlemen! I have finished a quick and short chapter of Hold Me Tight. I hope you liked it. I tried to write it as fast as I can so… please don't be too harsh on the reviews.**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**S'IL VOUS PLAIT!**

**MERCI BEAUCOUP!**

**With love,**

**~FILIPINA-PRINCESSA**


	7. Chapter 7 :What now?

**Hey everyone… this is a real short chapter… the thing is, that my computer had to be changed and the actual written chapter is on another computer and it's not working so all of my work for a month has been for nothing because right now I have to do all over again!**

**Anyway, I'll try my best to write the best and right a lot so that you readers don't become disappointed.**

_**PREVIOUSLY ON **__**HOLD ME TIGHT**__**…**_

"_Kory! I need to know… IS IT MINE?!" I closed my mouth, his words hitting me._

_My heart was pounding, I felt like I was going to spill the words 'yes'. I couldn't do that… it would be over. I would have ruined it for him, me, Jace and Komi. I wasn't going to do that._

_I didn't say a word, and simply turned, ready to walk away._

_He took my hand, his hands warm. "Kory… you're lying to me… it's all an act isn't it?"_

"_No… stop… just leave me alone, Richard. I am no concern of yours anymore… I'm with Jace and there's nothing you can do about it."_

"_Why do you have to so complicated?!"_

"_I'm not the one who's dating their ex-girlfriend's sister!"_

"_Oh… and you think you can go run off with your guy best friend when you truly love me?"_

"_Oh… how would you know if I truly loved you, huh? Did you ever think for once that I, Kory Anders can love someone else other than you, Richard? Must you be so selfish all the time?"_

"_This is déjà vu, Kory. You did the same thing to Xavier, when we broke up in high school. You're just using him, Kory."_

"_You know what? Richard, you're just jealous that it's his baby and not yours!" I yelled out, then covering my mouth…_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It was too late to hold back… it was over.

_The next day…_

"Kory… which looks better on me?" Komi asked.

She was a wearing a spaghetti strap, mermaid dress with intricate white roses on the end. It suited her perfectly, her bouncy character and her mischievous life.

"I like that one. It suits you." I said reading my wedding magazine.

"Kory, why don't you try on one of the dresses? I mean you'll be married to Jace right? He is after all the father of that baby of yours." She said winking at me.

I smile slightly and shook my head.

"Aw, come on! Try your favourite one… you designed it remember?" she said, entering the change room to try the next one.

I hesitated. "Fine… I'll go pick one."

I hated thinking of my own wedding. It pained me to know that the one man that I wanted to marry was not only marrying someone else but marrying my own sister. My blood. What would our kids be like? They wouldn't be cousins… they would be…half siblings.

What was I going to do?

As I searched the racks I had remembered the one dress that I designed one night. It was in high school. I had been sketching something and it ended being my first wedding design. Of course I didn't have it made until a couple years later.

I believe it was the time I had… well my first baby. I knew Richard was the one at the time. I didn't want anyone else. It's funny how things never change around here. It's like déjà vu…

I smiled when I finally found it. It was all the way in the back. I planned it that way… I never wanted anyone to buy that one… knowing it was _the_ dress.

It was a Taffeta sleeveless bridal ball gown. (Taffeta is a certain material, I looked it up) It had a soft round v-neck line with intricate beading for the straps. On the front and back we have slight pick ups and the chapel length train.

I went to the change room next to Komi.

(/2007/11/14/another-45-fantastic-wedding-gowns-part-5/ )

As I came out, Komi screamed.

"What?! What's wrong?" I asked looking at myself in the mirror.

"Nothing! It's so gorgeous Kory! It's the perfect dress!"

"Oh, Komi thank you. Do I really look good in it?" I said smiling.

"Oh…yeah, it looks good… I mean it would be perfect for me!" she said.

My smile dropped.

"I'm going to ask if there's another one like it." She said.

I looked at the mirror. I loved it… and it killed me knowing that the gown I was going to wear for my own wedding was going to be for my sister, once again. Was she trying to steal everything away from me? The love of my life, my favourite wedding design?

I saw my reflection in the mirror. It was getting tighter of course around the stomach. But I would be able to fit it after the baby. My flaming red hair looked wonderful with the white gown; it looked sexy and innocent with my emerald eyes.

Then she came back, "They said there was only one of those. Do you mind if I put in on?" she asked, pleading.

"Yeah! Sure…" I said taking it off in the change room.

Another horrible day…

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Kory… this isn't right." Toni said as she, Garth (Aqualad, by the way) and Julian (her 4 year old sun) were helping me with the decorations and catering.

I had decided to help my sister since she insisted that she plan the whole wedding. It sucked because soon I had to join Richard who's supposed to agree and accept everything, while Komi is at a spa.

"To be honest, you should just tell your sister the truth no matter who much it hurts her," Garth suggested as we looked at the menus.

"It's her day… if she loves him then I can do nothing about it." I replied.

"Kory, you're being stupid and nice again. First, you loved Richard first. Secondly, he doesn't love her, it was all set up before your parents died." Toni pointed out as she found the perfect centerpiece.

I ignore the comment, in which Toni knew.

"Where is he anyway?" Garth said looking around.

"Well, I told him not to be late." I said checking the time, half an hour late.

"I'm here… don't get all pissy." He said, in casual clothing with a beanie.

"Nice… you look almost like a regular guy." Garth said, giving him a high-five.

"Hey, man. We should talk about the flower we're wearing for the wedding." Richard said.

"Well first of all, we need to find which flowers to choose for the decorations." I said looking around the flower shop.

"Did Komi say anything about what colour or what flower?" Toni asked, looking at the orchids and the tulips.

"She wanted white gardenias." I said picking it out and giving it to Richard.

"They look ok."

"Perfect, now we need the catering part." I explained.

"Komi told me she wanted Italian."

"Richard, did she tell you what kind of Italian dishes she wants?" I asked.

"Well, no… but she said I could choose."

"Kory, Garth and I have to split and take Julian home. I'll see you later." She said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye, guys!"

Richard just waved.

"So, ummm… how's Komi?" I asked.

"She's at the spa, remember?"

"Oh… right. Well I meant in general."

"She's fine." He said trying to avoid everything.

My phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey, little sister. How's everything?"

"Oh nothing, here I'll put you on speaker." I said pressing the button.

"Hey darling!"

"Hey, babe." He said calmly.

"Are you looking at the Italian dishes?" she aksed.

"We're getting to it." He said, as I passed my phone to him.

I went to look at the menus and looked at the pictures. I was thinking of a romantic candle lit tables with spaghetti. We were thinking of doing the reception outside. But she didn't want to be bitten outside. So we ended up getting a hall.

"Komi, what kind of dishes do you want? I mean if we get creamy pasta it would match nicely with the white gardenias."

"Perfect Kory! Gosh, that's why I love you. You make things easier for me."

I didn't say anything after.

"Anyway, I was just checking on you guys. I have to go now." She said hanging up.

He gave me my phone back.

"So what now?" he asked.

"Well, I think we're done for today."

" You want to get some dinner?" he asked.

"Um… ok." I said.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

We were having sushi. I was getting more uncomfortable around him.

"How's the baby?" he asked.

Funny how that's the first thing he asks.

"He's just fine." I said."

"So, it's a boy?"

"Well, it's just my guess, he… kicks a lot."

I hoped it was going to be a boy. It was funny because every time I was around Richard, he would start kicking harder. Like he knew the truth and knew what I had said; that I had lied to Richard.

It felt weird inside, I kept holding my tummy until it would settle down. I would whisper to him to calm down. He was getting bigger.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"He's kicking right now." I said, with a weird face.

"Um… can I… can I feel him"

I hesitated but nodded.

I put his hand on the spot where he was kicking the most. He smiled. "I can see why you think he's a boy."

He continued, "I bet Jace is excited."

"I guess he is."

"You going to marry him?"

"I don't know."

"Why not? He's the father, so why wouldn't you?"

"Well… I don't want to rush anything. I… I don't want to get married because I'm having his baby. I want to marry because I truly love someone. I didn't plan this… it just happened."

"But shouldn't you marry for the baby? So that he could have his father?"

"I don't want to make mistakes when it comes to love. I'd rather have married a guy who I love rather than have a bumpy marriage and have my kid witness it."

"So what are you saying? Things are going bad with Jace?"

"No… I…"

_**I know it's short! But I'm really annoyed, because my dad had to switch my computers numerous times and I had to write this chapter a gazillion times already! So I'm going to give you this chapter and then start fresh on a new chapter… and sorry that I was late for the dead line… SO VERY SORRY. I hope you can forgive me. Shoot not much time until the next deadline. Anyway, have fun… you'll get more I promise. **_

_**FILIPINA-PRINCESSA**_

_**p.s. I KNOW I WAS LATE SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO REVIEW ^_^**_


	8. Chapter 8 : No

**Dear wonderful readers, I'm glad to inform you that you have a better and longer chapter then the last one. And I hope you enjoy this one… it's wonderfully done [I think]. Love you.**

**Filipina-princessa**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Richard… what do you want me to say? That I won't marry him because I still love you? I'm not marrying him because I'm not ready for that sort of thing."

"I wasn't going to say that. I was going to say if he's forcing you to do things; you know I can take care of him." He said looking at me seriously.

"Richard, he's not doing anything. It's me." I assured him.

"I don't understand." He said.

"I'm just not ready for such a commitment…"

He looked relieved after.

"I have a question…" I said.

"Shoot." He said eating his tempura.

"What would happen if I were to marry Jace?"

"Well, you would marry Jace." He said, casually laughing.

"No I mean… wouldn't you feel…ummm—" he interrupted.

"Jealous? Possessive? Loathing?" he laughed and then continued, "Kory, you're the one who decided to move on right? I mean you're having his kid for God's sake. I mean you moved on faster than I would have ever thought…Do I still love you? Yes… definitely, but maybe we may learn to love someone else for a change. You made me see that."

My smile disappeared. I taught him that?

The truth was… I wanted to hold on to him. I remember the day, Bruce had called me in his office at lunch and said he wanted to speak with me.

"_Ah, Kory, there you are." He said coolly._

"_You called me, Bruce?"_

"_Yes, I wish to discuss something with you."_

_I sat down as he pointed to a chair in front of this desk. _

"_It's about Richard and Komi. I'm going to be straight forward about this."_

_He paused watching for my response, in which I nodded._

"_Richard and Komi were promised to each other awhile back before your parents died, may they rest in peace. Your family's company was supposed to be partners with the company but with the complications with your parents death, it never happened. I heard that Komi decided to take the company of your fathers, since you had move on to your own career,"_

"_Because of that, I thought the best way to bind companies was for Komi and Richard to marry since they were both eligible bachelors. I don't want to cause any offence to you. I know you loved him."_

"_But you see, ever since you moved to New York and left Richard here. He could only think about you and not his priorities. Now that he's going to be married, he can take work seriously alongside Komi, who has the same kind of priorities as Richard. You must understand, Kory."_

_I don't know what to say. It didn't help that Richard had to marry my sister since I went for my own dreams. But knowing that it was going to benefit Richard and Komi at the same time, I couldn't just think so selfishly. _

"_I understand, Bruce."_

"_Good. I have to go now. I'll see you later." He said leaving his office._

That day was shortly after me and Richard had divorced. I didn't know I was pregnant nor was I with Jace at the time. I guess things worked out.

"I'm glad you're thinking positive." I said contently, hiding the resentment within me.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A month later…

"How are the gowns, ladies?" I asked waiting on the sofa in the change rooms.

"It fits!" Terra exclaimed from her change room, as she stepped out.

She spun around and carried herself towards the 3-fold mirror.

"I find it kind of weird… I thought the next wedding was going to be yours, Kory." She said.

"Terra! How could you say that? You know that is a sensitive subject." Toni said coming out as well.

"It's ok, Toni. I'm fine. I'm quite fine about it." I assured her.

"Yeah right…" Rachael said coming out.

"Looks like she's in denial." Jenn said joining the four girls.

"Whatever guys… I don't care what you think. I'm fine." I said looking at them in the mirror.

The dresses were a light blue. They were strapless with an optional spaghetti straps. They were made out of satin and a mermaid flared skirt. It was simple but elegant. The colour reminded me of Cinderella.

The reception was in a humongous ballroom in Bruce's house so it made sense. It was suppose to be a classical and regal reception with Italian dishes.

"What I don't get is that Kory here has to plan Komi's whole wedding when she should be planning her own fricking wedding." Rachael said in her regular monotone voice.

"That's true." Terra said looking at me sympathetically.

"Like I said, it's an honour for me as her younger and only sister. Besides, when it comes to my wedding I'll know what to do."

"Kory, you're not planning to marry Jace are you?!" Toni asked, looking excited.

"No! Gosh, no… He hasn't proposed or anything."

"Oh why not?!" Jenn exclaimed growing more excited.

"Wait wait! First you tell me that I should be marrying Richard and now you all change your minds and want me to marry Jace?" I asked confused.

"Well, Richard is marrying your sister right? And we just want you to be happy!" Terra said taking my hand.

"Rachael, what do you think about this?" I asked.

She looked at me, "I agree with them."

What? This isn't right… all my friends loved when me and Richard were together and now they're pushing me towards Jace? Did I miss something? Even Rachael? Now that's a surprise… since she never really liked him.

"Ok…" I said now examining their dresses.

"How about we watch a movie, just us girls?" Toni asked.

"OH! What movie?!" Jenn said growing excited.

"Movie marathon!" Terra suggested.

"Oh boy…" Rachael said.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"I know, honey but we have to reschedule, ok?" I said to Jace on my cellphone.

"Ok… I'm taking you to the doctor tomorrow ok?" he said.

"Yes, I know. I hope everything goes well at work."

"Thanks, babe. I got to go. I'll see you in the morning."

"Bye." I said hanging up.

All 5 of us were sitting in Jenn's apartment this time as we were going to watch a marathon of our favourite movies.

We had 13 Going on 30, Chasing Liberty, Made of Honour, Wedding Planner, The Holiday, Cinderella Story, He's Just Not That Into to You, etc. We were going to try to pull an all-nighter (well except me for obvious reasons).

I wasn't paying a whole lot of attention on the movies. I was too busy thinking about the wedding and also about what the girls were talking about earlier. Should I marry Jace? Even Richard had brought it up too.

I soon fell asleep on the couch while the rest of them slept on the floor. I felt bad.

_I was walking down the aisle. Flowers in the pews, white carpet, with pink rose petals already laid out. Man at the altar, although I was too far away to see who it was I was marrying._

_People smiling at me. Congratulating me… I then came to see familiar faces, Galfore… my parents. Komi, crying with joy. Terra, Rachael, Toni, Jenn, Vic, Gar, Garth, everybody. _

_By the time I could even look for him, I was already at the altar… then stared at the man I was marrying. _

_It was Richard all along. _

_His face was priceless, glowing with affection and grace. He extended his hand to me, oh, his hands were warm. _

_I stepped up to the altar, next to him when the priest started._

"_Dearly beloved, we are here to join Korinna and Richard in holy matri—" he was interrupted as the church doors opened. _

_A man came rushing in, someone who looked a lot like Richard. _

_But I heard people shriek, as he pointed a gun towards the altar. It was Jace._

_He was angry, looked at me with anger. I held my tummy, protecting my baby. Richard held me, protecting me. _

_Everything was on mute. I couldn't hear anything he was saying. I saw flash of cameras, people running and shrieking as the exited the church. Even the priest ran to side praying. _

_Jace waved the gun to me. I could see Richard yelling at him and pointed to him. Jace then pointed the gun to Richard. His hand slowly pulling the trigger. I could see the bullet flying towards us…_

_Richard was already on the ground holding his chest. _

"_NOOOOO!" I yelled._

I woke up in the middle of the night feeling pain.

"Owww!" I yelled.

Immediately all 4 girls turned to look at me. "Kory what's wrong?" Rachael said getting up.

"It hurts! It hurts!" I said in pain. I was closing my eyes wishing for it to go away.

"We have to take you to the hospital, you're too early." Toni said as she helped me up.

"I better get the elevator…" Terra said as she ran out the door to get an elevator.

The funny thing was that Toni too was on the top floor… which didn't help my situation whatsoever.

I didn't know what do to. I felt so much pain and walking around and moving just made it worse. The girls had help me to the elevator which was taking forever.

My eyes felt heavy and I could hear myself breathe.

"Kory, stay with me!" Rachael yelled looking the most concerned I've ever seen her.

I exhaled and blew to calm myself. I said to myself, 'I need to make it.' I was already worrying about the baby. I felt like I was going to lose him or her. I was worried that my friends would stress over something like me… especially Jace. He doesn't look great with stress.

"Where's my cellphone? Give me a cellphone!" I yelled.

"Here, here…" Toni gave me hers.

I dialled his number.

It was ringing… ringing… and then I got the answering machine.

Then I dialled another number.

"Hello?"

"Richard… thank god, I'm heading to the hospital…I woke up and… I … I felt so much pain—"

"Kory, wait there, I'm almost there." He hung up.

At that moment the elevator door opened. I was on the ground floor finally. As we got out of the elevator, Richard came rushing in and took me into his arms, carried me bridal style. He didn't say a word… didn't even look at me. I felt nostalgic.

Like I've been here before…

"Kory, can you hear me?" Terra cried.

Everything was like blurred to me, the words, and my sight. I don't remember arriving at the hospital.

I didn't know what was going to happen…

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I woke up with the tube up my nose and I was in a hospital dress. My eyes weren't accustomed to the white lights and white coloured room. At first, everything was blurry. I felt someone hold me hand so when I looked over to my left.

I rubbed his head. I thought it was Jace, but it was Richard.

"Thank God, you're awake," he said rubbing his eyes.

I stopped rubbing head. He took notice and looked at me funny.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"A few hours." He said taking my hand, I pulled my hand away.

I had realized why I was in the hospital. I looked down… no bump.

I started hyperventilating. I breathed heavily. "Nurse!" he called out, holding my hand.

"Where is he?! Where's my baby? WHERE IS IT?!" I yelled, growing impatient. I could hear my heartbeat racing, _beepbeepbeepbeepbeep._

"Kory, calm down… he's fine." Richard said trying to hold me down.

The nurse came inserting a needle into a tube connected to me. Then I felt relaxed and sat back into the bed.

My heart slowed. I placed my hand over my eyes, feeling them water.

"It's a boy?" I asked softly.

"Yes, it is. He's beautiful, but he came out a bit early, so he's in an incubator."

I chuckled. "At least I don't have to worry about bursting at your wedding."

"I'm thinking of cancelling it." He replied.

"No… you can't! Why would do that? It better not be about me, we talked about this already, Richard."

"No, it's just… I can't."

"Richard you get your ass married!" I said hitting him on the head.

He rubbed his head softly, expressing an 'ouch' expression. "They never said women were moody after giving birth."

"I'm not moody! You have to get married!" I yelled at him.

"Why? So that you have a reason to get over me?!" he yelled back, then regretted his words.

I paused, taken back. He was right. The only reason I wanted him to marry Komi now, was so that I could move on…

"I…I—" I was interrupted.

"No… don't say anything." He looked down and rubbed his temples.

There was a silence.

"You're right…" I whispered, looking away.

"What?" he asked looking up.

"You're right about me forcing you to marry Komi…"

"Geez, Kory… You made me believe that you were over me. What is it now? Huh? You have to tell me how you truly feel."

"I still… love you. But you and I know that you're getting married. You said so yourself that you learned that you could move on. So carry on. Don't make me stop you." I said turning on my side.

"Kory… there's another reason why I can't marry Komi…"

I paused for a moment, what could it be?

"What is it? What could possibly stop you from marrying Komi?" I asked him.

Richard looked down, he then looked pleased with himself. "It's not his…" he replied softly.

"What? What did you say?" I asked, thinking I wasn't hearing correctly.

"It's not his… It's mine. You lied…That baby is mine." He said looking into my eyes.

"Kory!" Jace entered the room then quiet down after he saw Richard.

"Jace… I'm fine." I said.

"I'm going to go…" Richard said.

"No, you can stay," he turned to me, "Kory, I have to ask you something."

I nodded.

He knelt down.

OH NO!

"Kory, will you marry me?"

Richard was already facing the door, awaiting my response.

My mind went blank. I couldn't say anything. What should I say? I had to choose either my best friend over the love of my life. And also the love of my life or my sister. A life full of scandal or a life full of calm. What was I suppose to choose?

"I—"

I saw Richard's face. It was indescribable… Then he gave me a sad smile, and a thumbs up.

I then glanced back to Jace, who was waiting for an answer.

"No, I can't marry you."

**There you have it people! I hope you guys like it. I'm thinking of only making the whole sequel to be 10 chapters. Honestly, I want to start a new fanfiction soon. So I'm hoping I can finish in 2 more chapters. It's very close to the end people! I'm happy that many of you enjoyed this fanfiction. So thanks to the reviewers! **

**FILIPINA-PRINCESSA**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	9. Chapter 9 : The Master Plan

"Why?" he whispered.

"I just can't do it… I'm not ready for this."

"It's because of him isn't it!?" he shouted as he pointed to Richard who was looking at me.

I looked back at him. "Yes, it's because of him."

Jace got up, not looking at me and left.

I closed me eyes. "I love you, Richard."

I opened my eyes to find Richard stone cold. I then realized Komi was standing right there, with Bruce.

"You bitch!" she said as she went to my side and slapped me.

"Komi!" Richard said holding her back.

"You're such a whore!" Komi yelled, fighting back Richard's strong grip.

"I loved him before you did!" I said fighting back the tears and massaging my face.

"Those are lies… you effin' liar. You're just jealous that I got the better man!" She said screaming and ranting so more.

"Girls… that's enough. Komi, it's true that Kory loved Richard first, they were high school sweethearts." Bruce said to stop all the fighting.

Komi then stopped and then looked at Bruce. "Tell me it's not true…"

Richard nodded to her.

"The wedding is off!" she yelled storming out of the room.

Bruce gave a bad look to us. "This is all your fault." He said to Richard.

"My fault?! Are you kidding me?! You're the one who set me up with her, when I love Kory."

"Richard… that's enough." I said massaging my temple.

"No, I can't just let this happen, Kory. I love you."

"Well, you're marrying Komi whether you like it or not mister." Bruce interrupted.

"No, I'm not! You're not my father. You don't control my life, Bruce."

"I am your guardian! I will do what's best for you!" he snapped back at Richard.

"Bruce, I am sick and tired of this. I can't marry Komi."

"And why not!?"

"Because Kory's baby is mine!" he yelled.

"Richard!" I said looking at him and shook my head.

"Korinna Anders, is this true?" Bruce asked in a serious tone.

I thought fast, and I shook my head.

"Kory… you have to tell him the truth." Richard said looking at strangely at me.

"Enough said. Richard, you and I have a meeting to go to. Excuse me, Kory." Bruce said pulling Richard by the arm. Richard shrugged him off.

"Kory…" he said looking at me with disappointment. It was like he was asking me 'why?'. I was starting to get a migraine from all this… I wanted the drama to stop. Please let it stop.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I stayed back for a few days to check up on him. I had figured out a name for him. I wanted to name in Jake—Jacob actually. He grew on me—the little boy he was. He opened his eyes for the first time and I felt like his world was made to be part of mine. His eyes—exactly like Richards, cerulean blue. It didn't matter if it was Richard's or not. He was mine…

The days past by quickly and soon I got to bring little Jake home. It grew closer to the wedding day.

Komi came over the day I brought Jake home…

"Kory, I need to talk to you." She told me softly, holding Jake in her arms.

"Hmmm?"

"Tell me about Richard."

"What do you want to know about him?" I asked her back as I sat next to her.

"About you and him."

"Why? The past doesn't matter, you should marry him. Just forget what I said at the hospital."

"I can't, that's it. I love him, Kory."

"Then what are you doing here? If you love him, marry him."

"But what about him and you? You love him and…"

She hesitated. "Komi, what is it?"

"I think he loves you too."

"No… I—I don't know."

I could see her tearing up, she handed Jake to me.

"Don't lie to me. Does he love you?"

I looked down, slowly rocking Jake in my arms. "It doesn't matter, I care for your happiness rather than mine. Besides, I have all I need right here in my arms." I said looking at little Jake.

She laughed, "I want to marry him… but I want to know that I won't regret it."

"You won't. I promise." I said giving her a hug.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"You're a very cute baby." I said to Jake.

He was getting a little chubbier every day. I loved his arms and feet, how they were so soft. I would blow on his belly and make him giggle.

"You're a very good baby…" I said giving him an Eskimo kiss.

His eyes widened when he was looking at me. His smile stretched when ever he held my finger with his tiny hands.

"You look just like your daddy—too bad he's getting married to your aunt. Shhh!" I said touching his nose with my finger.

He gurgled.

We were lying on my bed. He was laid out on his favourite blanket and he was kicking and thrashing his arms in the air just like babies did when they were really happy. I loved his giggle.

"But I still love your father."

He looked at me quietly, as if he understood what I was saying.

"I bet you would like him—a lot."

He started sucking thumb at this point. I laughed.

The phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Kory?"

"Yup… this is her."

"It's Rachael."

"Oh hey! What's up?"

"I have to tell you something. I'm so sorry for keeping this in. I really have to tell you. I hate doing this to you and I—"

"Hey slow down…" By then it started raining really hard. I could hear thunder.

The phone started to get fuzzy and then soon the line went dead. The lights flickered and then everything blacked out. Luckily I was still in the same room as Jake. He started crying from all the thunder. I started rocking him to sleep and singing him lullabies.

It was late at night. I had Jake asleep so I started to search for candles to light up in the apartment. I heard a knock at the door.

I opened the door.

"I'm sorry to bother you but I have to talk to you."

"Richard, couldn't we have discussed this on the phone."

"I had to see you face to face." He said pausing. "You told Komi that she wouldn't regret marrying me. I know she loves me. But wouldn't you want your sister to marry someone who loves her back as much as she loves him?"

"I don't know what to say… what will happen if you don't marry? Bruce will hate you. The press—"

"Kory, I could careless about what the public will say."

"But how about Jacob? He will never live a life of normal children."

"Then we'll just hide from the public. Live on some island somewhere, it's better then here, where everyone's pressuring us."

"But my work…"

"Kory, if you're willing to make this work, you have to sacrifice your work… for who you love."

I didn't answer back.

Richard sat down with a big sigh and his head in his hands.

"I'll marry your sister if you tell me to." He whispered.

I looked away.

"I take it, that you want me to." He said as he stood and left.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Good morning! And today is the special day for Komi and Richie, as they are getting married today on this beautiful sunny day."

"What an annoying reporter." I said outloud.

Jake gurgled.

"Ah, you find that funny don't you? I said tickling his toes.

I sighed. Today is the day.

The phone rang.

"Kory!"

"What?"

"You have to get here."

"And why?"

"Komi is freaking out!"

I sighed. Komi promised me she wouldn't panic on her wedding day. I was already taking care of Jake. I guess I'm going to have to bring him over quickly.

"I'm coming…" I hung up.

"Come on, Jacob, we got to get going." I said picking him up from his high chair.

Since Jacob was born early, my maid of honor dress was made for a pregnant woman. But since I'm not pregnant anymore, I had to quickly get a dress made for me. But as a part of the entourage, I have to go down the aisle. With all my best friends as bridesmaid, there is no one to take are of Jacob. So not only do I have to walk down the aisle and the press, I have to go down the aisle with my son.

Jace called me and said he would pick me up.

"You're not going to the wedding in sweats are you?" He said laughing at me.

"Of course not! I don't want to ruin my dress." I said slapping his head.

"Woah, calm down there, missy." He said laughing.

I sighed. "I'm really stressed, I mean my sister's getting married. And—"

"The love of your life is getting married as well." He said cutting in.

"Wha—where did that come from?" I asked, looking at him strangely.

"What? I'm your best friend. I also had a major crush on you, don't you think I know everything?"

"I'm such a fool… thinking that this was a sensitive subject."

He smiles at me. "I just want what's best for you, even if I can't be the one to make you happy."

"Why do you have to be so nice?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, after all that's happened. Me choosing Richard over you… I mean don't you want to kill him?"

"If I did, would you love me?"

I laughed. "Haha, very funny, Jace."

"If I did kill him, you would never ever talk to me again."

"Hmm, that's true. You'll always be my best friend you know that…"

"Yeah yeah… don't get all mushy mushy…"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I had put on my dress and gave Jacob to Rachael, who was thrilled when I told her she was his godmother.

I walked into the dressing room.

"Komi?" I asked.

"In here…" she replied sadly.

I walk in and I notice that she's not wearing her wedding dress.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I can't—can't do this…" she said stuttering and wiping her tears.

"What do you mean, "you can't do this"?"

"I can't marry Richard… I don't love him."

"What?! But you said you loved him." I was astonished.

"I—I thought I did. But when I thought of living with this man for the rest of my life… it just dawned on me that I can't do it. Do you remember when we were little kids and we use to watch Disney movies? All those princesses getting married with the man they love? I never wanted to settle down. I wanted to live my life alone."

"Then why did you accept? You could have refused Bruce and then…"

"What?" she asked looking at me.

"I can't lie to you… you're my sister. You see… remember when you heard me say that I loved Richard?" I asked, as I saw her nodding to me.

I continued, "Well, I loved since high school. I think I told you that already. But what I didn't tell you is that before you met Richard… we eloped. And we did it in secret. But when Richard didn't tell me he was promised to someone else, I felt betrayed and I immediately divorced him for our own good. We never told Bruce about the marriage. After I realized I was pregnant… with his child. It wasn't Jace's."

"So what you're telling me is that my nephew is actually Richard's?!"

"I—" I was cut off. I was scared that she would hate me for it.

"So if I married Richard and we had kids, they would be half siblings?!" She paused and then laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked surprised.

"Well, now I have a reason not to marry Richard other then the fact that I don't love him. What a relief! But may I ask you something?"

"What is it?" I asked.

"Do you still love him, and don't lie…" she said giving me a big smile.

"I—I do…I don't think I'll ever stop loving him." I surrendered.

"Oh la la, then why don't you marry him instead of me?"

"No no no! With all the press you brought?! It spells SCANDAL! I mean, think about it! Korinna Anders takes place of sister in marrying Richard Grayson. Geez, what a mess! I love him…with all my heart but I would rather marry with my close friends and family where no one would find us."

"Well good luck with that, sweetheart. Now that I'm not marrying him… who's going to tell him?

"Do you want me to tell him?" I asked.

She nodded as she gave me a hug.

"I'll tell Jace to pick you up around one of the exits."

"Thanks, Kory! You're the best sister ever! Oh… I almost forgot. I won't need this anymore, and I know that it looks gorgeous on you so I want you to have it. After all, you found it first." She said handing me the wedding dress.

I took it and smiled at her.

"Go!" she said pushing me out the door.

Everyone was rushing around getting ready for the biggest wedding of the century. Too bad that it would be cancelled.

I caught up with Vic, "Hey, do you know where Richard is?"

"He's in there." He said smiling at me as he pointed into a room.

I knocked on the door.

"Leave me alone!" he yelled from the other side.

I went inside as I saw him, fixing himself in the mirror.

"You're never good with a tie," I stated, laughing at him.

He looked at the reflection of me in the mirror. "Oh, it's you. I thought you were Bruce. I had a fight with him just now. I didn't want to see him."

I came up to him.

"So what are you doing here?" he asked me.

"I have to tell you something." I answered.

"What is it? Are you going to tell me not to marry Komi?" he said giving me a serious joking look.

"No…"

"Aw, what a bummer."

"Have you been drinking, Richard?"

He didn't answer.

"Well, whatever you're drinking, because you're not getting married today."

"What?!"

"She doesn't want to marry you…"

"Yes!" he said sitting down.

"I have to go," I said leaving the room.

He followed me out. "That's it? That's all you're going to say. Komi's not marrying me and that's it?"

"Richard, this is not the place or the time to talk about anything between you and me."

Bruce then saw us both. "Richard are you ready?"

"Bruce, the wedding is off."

What the hell are you talking about?" Bruce answered furiously.

"Komi doesn't want to marry him." I replied for him.

"So it's your fault isn't, Korinna." He said looking at me with a bad expression.

"No, actually, she doesn't love Richard. So it's not my fault or Richard's fault. It's actually you're fault for picking the wrong sister. Anyway, I have to go home." I replied, as I continued to find Rachael and Jake.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"So what now?" Komi said as we laying out on the balcony after the "FAILED WEDDING OF THE CENTURY".

"I don't know. What were you doing before this? Go back to traveling! Have your wonderful flings!"

"As your sister, I think I should stay here and help around with Jake. After all maybe I'll be more fond of babies."

I said nothing to that.

"So now that the wedding is over. Why don't we plan your wedding, hmm?"

"First of all, why plan a wedding if no one is getting married."

"You never know, he could be at the door right now and just want to marry you." She said nudging me in the elbow.

Ironically, the buzzer went off.

She started laughing, "I'll pee in my pants if that's him."

"Oh shut up!" I said back at her opening the door.

I opened the door, "What are you doing here?"

"We're all here for you." Terra said.

"What's with all the bags?"

"Oh, we brought some supplies." Toni said giggling.

I laughed with her, "What going on here?"

"We're umm… going to do something that you might not agree with." Rachael said making me sit down.

"What's going on?" I asked surprised.

"Well it's a long story. But we have a lot of time, we have to meet them before midnight." Komi answered.

"You're in this too?" I asked her even more confused now.

"We're going to tell you something… so please listen." Jenn said.

I nodded to her, trying to sit comfortably.

Rachael started, "Many of us made a plan. To get you guys together… you and Richard. Bruce and Diana wanted to make sure that you truly loved each other. So we all made a plan to be a test for both of you."

Terra then continued, " Bruce remembered that he promised Richard to your sister, a long time ago. But since your parents died, that promise was dismissed. Bruce thought that this might actually work now. We contacted your sister who also agreed to act in our plan."

"You!?" I yelled looking at Komi.

"Yes… when I heard from Bruce and Diana about you two, I couldn't miss it. I wanted you to be happy, like me." She replied smiling at me.

"So we tried to keep an eye on you, everyone did, Terra, Rachael, Jenn and I. And the boys would watch over Richard. Jace also agreed to the plan."

"So he was acting as well?" I asked.

"He did really love you, but he wanted what was best for you." Jenn stated.

"We had to be careful of this plan. When we learned that you had secretly eloped that was when we really started the plan. We tried to get you guys to divorce in which you did. We then tried to make you move on from Richard, to test you. We had tried to push you towards Jace. Then we brought Komi into the plan."

"That's when I, tried to make you believe that he loved me and that I loved him. Bruce made it seem like he liked me over you, so that would make you furious. So you were forced to move on from Richard with Jace." Komi explained.

"So you knew that I was pregnant too, am I right?" I said looking at Terra.

She nodded at me and added on, "We weren't expecting you to be pregnant with Richard. So we had Jace come in so that if anyone were to suspect a pregnancy, it would be safe to say that Jace was the father."

I thought for a bit about all of this. All this was a plan? So this whole time I've been gong crazy for what the heck has happened in my life to find out that this whole thing was a plan to get me and Richard together.

"So, Komi wasn't really suppose to marry Richard?" I asked.

Komi answered right away, "OH HELL NO! I mean he's hot and all but… man this guy is serious. I mean he's a serious business man! I want a man who can travel with me and not have a care."

"Oh my—you guys are crazy! I can't believe this! So…now after this whole plan, you want me and Richard to be together?" I was throwing my hands up in the air, this is so CRAZY!

"Well… Kory, if you want to still to be with Richard, it's completely up to you. You said yourself that you still loved him." Rachael said, taking out a tape recorder.

"NO! You did not have a tape recorder while I was in the room with Komi!" I was muttering under my breath.

"It's pretty romantic, little sister." Komi commented as she laughed her head off.

"This is not cool! This is—CRUEL!" I yelled, massaging my temples.

"Don't you want to hear it?" Toni said smiling at me.

I shook my head.

Rachael pressed the 'play' button.

_Komi: Do you still love him, and don't lie…_

_Me: I—I do... I don't think I'll ever stop loving him._

Rachael stopped the tape.

"Awwwww!" They all said [except Rachael of course].

I couldn't even speak. I couldn't believe I said those words. It didn't sound like me at all. It sounded like a woman who was so sure about how she felt. Like she knew what she wanted for the first time in her life. It was unbelievable… _this was me._

I never felt so sure about anything, and I am overwhelmed with emotion.

"Are you crying?" Jenn asked looking sad at me.

I laughed a little. "I'm ok… I'm happy."

I heard Jake gurgle in his playpen. "Aw, come here little cutie!" I said as I picked him up.

"So… do you want to get married?" Rachael asked me.

"I do." I finally said.

"Well, what are we doing just sitting here? Let's get to work!" Komi said standing up.

Wait… what?

"Wait a minute, I'm getting married today? What? How? In city hall? This quickly?" I was freaking out.

I know that I want to marry Richard… but how was he feeling in this situation? This is crazy!

"We have everything planned. We picked a secluded spot for you guys! We have the wedding dress. We have our gowns which were designed by ourselves. We have the groomsmen who are probably getting ready as we speak. And we have a little tux for your little beau here!" Terra explained.

"All we need to do is get you ready for your wedding." Toni said.

"I—" I was interrupted as Komi covered my mouth.

"Honey, everything is covered. Just trust us…"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Can I at least know where we're going?" I said as I was riding in the limo with a blindfold over my eyes.

"NO! It's a surprise!" Terra said excitedly.

I was beginning to get nervous. Were there going to be a lot of people? Will the paparazzi find us…? Will I be tomorrow's news?

I felt someone take my hand.

"Kory, don't worry!" Komi said, massaging my hand.

I held on tighter, squeezing her hand, hoping that this night will go smoothly. Suddenly, the limo made a stop.

"Oh my God, we're here!" I exclaimed, taking deep breaths.

"I think you're even more nervous then the groom." Rachael said with a little chuckle.

"I wonder what he's thinking…" I said to myself


	10. Chapter 10 : Epilogue

**Hello everyone!**

**It's me FILIPINA-PRINCESSA, and I'm sorry to say that this is the last chapter of Hold Me Tight! I know it's very sad, but this is it… the END! I'm very sad and very excited to finish this story! I hope you have enjoyed it as much as I have for writing and reading this story. **

**I am happy to say that I will be writing a new fan fiction. [Of course, with Kory and Richard… you got to LOVE them!] **

**This chapter is the epilogue and well I have done my very best to finish this sequel of BY YOUR SIDE! I hope it's heart-warming and romantically fulfilling as I wanted it to be!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**Corinne**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Can I see where we are?" I was getting really antsy about all this. For once I didn't plan my own wedding. It was planned for me.

"Kory, just calm down, we have all the time in the world." Terra said giggling.

She took my hand as I got out of the limo. I felt the asphalt as my heels clicked on the ground. Then she led me off onto some grass. So I wasn't getting married in a church? An outdoor wedding? This was nothing like my fairytale wedding. Was there going to be a lot of people? Cameras and photographers? Or will it be a small wedding? This wasn't right… not at all.

"Terra, where is Jake?" I asked, worrying even more.

"Rachael's got him! No worries, Kory. We're almost there." She said.

I was walking as fast as I could to keep up with her. Then, I could hear voices…familiar ones. The closer I got, I recognized the one voice that I wanted to hear. Richard.

"Richard, where are you?!" I exclaimed.

I felt his warm hand on my face. "You look…beautiful." He whispered.

He then took my hand as he finally took off the blindfold. I couldn't believe my eyes…

"The tree?" I asked in disbelief.

He nodded.

It was our tree. The tree I fell out of… and land in Richard's arms. It was the most significant spot in both our lives. I forgot all about it. I can't believe it.

**FLASHBACK**

_I started climbing the tree, it was pretty hard getting on the branch, but I managed. As I was trying to stand up on the branch my foot slipped and I fell. Stupid! Stupid! I'm going to die! _

_But then... I was caught bridal-style by someone. _

"_Let me go! Let me g– " the person's hand blocked my mouth and now I was struggling with my eyes shut tightly, frightened. _

_I didn't see who caught me but I was sure it wasn't anyone I knew. _

"_Shut up, you'll wake everyone!" a voice said. I opened my eyes and it was Richard. I pushed his hand away from my mouth as he put me down. Ow! My ankle... I was jumping on my left foot, as my right ankle was stinging in pain. _

"_Shit! My ankle hurts." I said crying out in pain, my eyes started to water. "I'm so damn sensitive!" I cried. _

"_Just sit down, and calm down." He said in a quiet voice. I sat down groaning, as Richard was examining it. _

"_Ow! That hurts!" I growled as the tears started to stream down my face. _

"_Would you quit it?! Stop whining, good thing I was here to catch you!" He responded irritated._

_I groaned, as he continued to massage my ankle. "Thank you..." I said in a calm and normal voice. _

"_You're welcome. It's a little sprain, I think you'll live." He said as he stood and extended his arm to help me up. _

_I got up and leaned against the tree for balance. "What are you doing here anyway?" he said looking at me weird. _

"_I was out on a night walk..." I lied. I started to walk but lost balance and caught by Richard once again. _

"_You're such a klutz. I'll carry you back." He said as he lowered himself so that I may climb his back. _

"_I'm warning you, I might be a little heavy." I said climbing on his back. _

"_Don't worry, I'll be fine. It might take us awhile to get there though." He replied lifting me up as he started walking slowly. _

_It was nice to be on his back. I could hear his heartbeat as my head rested on his back. It was sort of uneven but it was warm. There was silence between us._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

"_Hurry up! You're so slow!" _

"_I'm coming!" I shouted at him. I ran up to catch up with him. _

"_What time is it?" I said panting. _

"_It's alright, we're pretty early actually." _

"_What?! I woke up and rushed and now you're telling me that we're early!" I hit him on the head and walked faster leaving him behind me. _

"_Hey... Wait... who said you could hit me?" He caught up with me. _

"_What? You want me to hit you again." Raising my hand pretending to get ready to hit him. _

"_Have mercy!" He said sarcastically. I ran from him heading to my favourite spot._

_I ran to the park which wasn't far, and went to the big oak tree. I set down my backpack and started climbing the tree. _

"_Hey, don't you dare climb that tree!" Richard was already at the bottom of the tree. I managed to get on the branch without slipping. _

"_See, I don't need hel— ahh!" I fell backwards from the tree... I spoke too soon._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

_I couldn't help but feel lonely. I swayed my feet more faster and soon losing my balance, I fell of the tree..._

_Of course, I felt it in a slow motion. I knew I was going to injure myself this time. Why did Richard have to leave?_

_As I waited for my impact to the ground, it never came. And surprisingly, I thought that Richard was there. But it wasn't it felt different. _

"_You know, you should a little bit more careful." The stranger said. _

_He put me down, and I could swear, that he looked exactly like Richard, but shorter, spikier hair with a dark gray colour in his eyes. _

"_Oh, by the way, I'm Xavier." I shook his hand. _

"_I'm Kori. Thanks for catching me. That's the third time falling out of that tree." I said blushing._

**(Author's Note : I know that this was more of an Xavier moment but it did contain the importance of Richard and the tree! Heehee!)**

_I decided to go out on a walk to the park. Just to clear my head and to be by myself. As I got out of the house I saw Richard sitting on the stairs of his porch. As I closed my door, he turned to look at me. Then he got up heading inside. _

"_Wait!" I shouted as I ran up to him. He turned to me, with the same sadness. _

"_Come with me." I said, taking his hand and pulling him. He tried pulling away, but I kept a strong grip on him. I led him to the oak tree, so that we could talk._

_I stopped as we reached the oak, and turned to him. _

"_Richa—" Without saying anything he pulled me towards him, into an embrace. _

_I felt warm I his arms, and I wanted to stay like this, held by him. _

_He whispered into my ear, "Kory, I need you. Please just understand, that I need you... You can hate me after this but for now, just stay."_

_His grip tightened on me, "You know I'll never hate you..." I whispered. _

"_Kory, I wanted to avoid this day... But I couldn't... I don't want to feel weak, but... Please, I know I don't make any sens—" "Shhh..." As I placed a finger on his lips._

_I knew exactly what he was feeling. I had a feeling when I hugged him. He released me and he sat down underneath the tree massaging his temple. I sat next to him and he laid down on my lap. I could hear him sobbing into my shirt. I started massaging his head and then found myself remembering..._

_His parents death anniversary was today... I feel so stupid, I would have acted the same way... Pathetic of me... How could I not see..._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

_Richard didn't take long, he was at the hospital in like 15 minutes. As we drove back home, he decided to stop by the tree. I climbed up carefully with him following and we sat down on the branch. Then I remembered the third time I fell and Xavier caught me._

"_Do you remember the day of your parents' death? I went to the oak tree as you know how clumsy I am, I fell. You weren't there and I was so scared and mad at you. You weren't there to catch me and laugh at me." _

_Richard hesitated, "Kory, I... You know that I wasn't feeling good that day..." He sighed. _

"_I know that Richard. I'm very lucky someone caught me." _

"_Who caught you?" He said waiting attentively for my answer. _

"_Xavier." I looked at him, but his face was turned away._

"_Xavier, huh? Maybe he'll catch you next time." He started climbing down the tree. _

"_Hey! Richard wait!" I said following after him. My foot slipped and I fell. Richard hasd caught be just in time. _

"_You're wrong..." I whispered. _

"_Why am I wrong?" _

"_You said Xavier would catch me next time, but you did."_

_He didn't answer but he put me down. He started walking away until I stopped him. _

"_I'm not stupid, Richard. I know you're jealous of Xavier. Just because I hang out with him sometimes, doesn't mean that you're no longer my friend. I'm here with you now, right? Don't be so protective, you're acting as if you're my—" _

"_Boyfriend?" he said looking over his shoulder to me. _

"_I...never mind..." I started walking in front of him, trying to shake off the weird moment._

_I felt his hand on my shoulder which stopped me. "I know I 'm not your boyfriend. It's just I don't know, you're like my really close friend so I watch your back. Besides, I don't like this Xavier character."_

_As we reached the house, we said our goodbyes and went off to bed._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

I could feel my eyes water.

"What's the matter?" he asked, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"It's just—I—everything! I mean this is the very place… full of our moments together and after all we've been through. Here we are… doesn't that feel weird?" I asked, starting to laugh about it.

He laughed, "Weird… are you kidding me? It's—well I don't know what to say. We're getting married again! Doesn't that say something to you?" He stared into my eyes, like he knew what I knew.

"Married again, huh? What makes you think we'll do it right this time?" I asked, teasing him.

"Well, Miss Anders, for one thing, I was engaged to your sister and you still insisted you loved me. Secondly, you denied the proposal of man who loves you dearly and happens to be your best friend. Thirdly, I think we have a son to worry about—"

I cut him off, "Alright," covering his lips with my finger, "I have no choice but to marry you…"

"Not if you don't want to marry me… I'm not forcing you to do so…" he said putting his forehead to mine.

"I can't resist you… you never cease to amaze me after all these years."

"I wish your lips could start where your fingers left off." He said reeling me in closer to him.

"Hey! Hey! I didn't say anything about kissing the bride, did I?" Gar interrupted as Richard burst out laughing.

"No way! Garfield Logan… the priest of our wedding… who put you up to this?" Richard said punching Gar's arm.

I was laughing my head off, as I examined his costume. He was wearing pastoral clothes of course but I never thought of him as the religious type. But he did have a holy aura to him as he stood tall at the end of the aisle.

Gar laughed sarcastically as the rest of the gang, plus Diana and Bruce, and don't forget Alfred were there. Galfore also made it in time and I wish my parents would have seen it.

Then I saw a familiar face, "My my my, Jace, you look ravishing tonight."

He looked down at his feet while smiling and said, "My best friend is getting married today and I'm the best man."

I was shocked, I looked at Richard and he simply just nodded.

I smiled to myself, "This is truly the happiest day of my life…" My eyes began to water as I sniffed back the "almost" coming tears.

I was then interrupted as Garfield told people to settle down. "Ok, we're starting!" he shouted.

"That is so priest-like, Gar!" Vic shouted, laughing with everyone else.

Gar simply stuck out his tongue at him and began the ceremony.

To be honest, I was paying any attention to the words Gar was saying. I was staring into Richard's eyes. Oh God, I will never get tired of those eyes of his. They were a nice deep blue…deep enough that I could see his soul… and most importantly my soul. I felt complete just by looking at his eyes. _See what love does to you…_

"… do you, Richard Grayson, take Korinna Anders to be your lawful wife, to love and to cherish, all the days of your life?"

"I do." He stated strongly, with a sweet smile.

"And do you, Korinna Anders, take Richard Grayson to be your lawful husband, to love and to cherish, all the days of your life?" Gar said looking at me this time.

"I do." I answered, mouthing 'I love you' to Richard.

He mouthed 'me too' back.

"I pronounce you man and wife. Kiss your damn bride, Richard!" Garfield concluded as he hooted along with the guys.

I was looking down hiding my face with embarrassment. I felt his finger push my chin up. He looked in my eyes and I couldn't help but smile. Just an inch away and I close my eyes. Then I could feel his lips on mine and it felt like the whole universe was ours for the taking. It was a simple kiss at first until he dipped me romantically.

I could hear everyone cheering us on. As we broke apart, I slapped him and then automatically covered my mouth.

"What did you do that for?" he asked, rubbing his face where I had hit him.

"Sorry…reflex." I said laughing and massaging his face. I continued, "So what now, hubby?"

"The reception, of course!" Gar cut in.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Of course, it was a small reception at Wayne manor and of course I was very content with that. No paparazzi, no cameras, no reporters and definitely no wedding crashers.

"I give a toast to the long overdue, Mr. and Mrs. Grayson." Bruce announces, as he raises his glass.

"Cheers!" Everyone shouted.

Richard whispers into my ear, "So what are we doing tonight?"

I chuckle, "Well… sleep."

He put on his puppy dog face, "Aw, no love tonight?"

"Honey, you know perfectly well why we can't do it."

He looks at me confused, "Why not, princess?"

"Did you forget we already have a newborn son?" I said looking at him seriously.

"Oh you meant that? Can't we have Rachael or Diana to baby sit him? Or even Toni, she's experienced."

"But—" I was interrupted.

"Kory, please? It's our wedding night… and you know I want you all to myself." He said placing his hand on my thigh.

"You naughty, naughty boy… you know I'll probably end up having #2." I said crossing my arms.

"Well I hope it's a girl." He said kissing my cheek.

I just laugh.

"May I have a dance with the bride?" I heard a voice say from behind me. Jace…

I look at Richard for approval, his smile fell but he simply nodded.

I stood up carefully from my chair as I was guided to the center where the music was playing. I placed my arm around his neck and one on his chest as we swayed slowly on the floor.

"You look beautiful…" He said looking at me.

I soon felt uncomfortable and then he could tell from my face.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to—" I cut him off.

"No it's just… You were in the grand scheme all this time?"

He sighed and nodded.

"So did you mean all those things that you said…?"

"Kory, I meant every word. I love you, but if he's the one you want then so be it. It was part of the plan and I'm happy to say that I enjoyed every moment I had with you, even though in the long run, you were going to end up with Richard anyway." He said smiling at me.

I chuckle to myself, "I remember, I had a dream that you were going to shoot Richard at the altar because it wasn't you I was marrying."

He chuckles as well, "Dramatic much? Anyway, You would've hated me for that if he died. And in reality, you two are perfect for each other and I'm not just saying that… you—you really do look good together. I just wish I had met you sooner… then everything would have been different, huh?"

"Yeah, I think so too… do you believe in fate?" I asked.

"I do… and I believe that you can create your own fate. It's not all about coincidences but the things you do can take you anywhere you go. I believe that with all my heart."

"You know, Jace, you're going to make some woman happy someday."

"I hope so…" he said looking over at Komi who was toasting with everyone else.

I look at him in shock and then he closed his eyes in embarrassment. "Since when?" I asked.

"What are you talking about? I—we—" I covered his lips with my finger.

"Go get her lover boy!" I said shoving him away.

I smiled as he walked back to the table and sat down to join the conversation with Komi. I then felt arms wrap around my tummy.

"What was that all about?" Richard asked me curiously raising his eyebrow.

I turn around smiling at him and kisses him tenderly on the lips. "You know how much I like when you do that."

"Do what?" he said, as our foreheads were touching.

"When raise your eyebrow in confusion…it's very…very..._sexy._"

He chuckles, "Then I'll do it more often…"

"Dance with me…" I propose as he wraps both arms around my waist.

A new song was playing as a beautiful young yet experienced soprano began singing. It had a somber tone to it but hinted the word "love" immediately to my ears.

_**Strange, dear, but true, dear,**_

_**When I'm close to you, dear,**_

_**The stars fill the sky,**_

_**So in love with you am I.**_

"This is a beautiful song…" I whisper in his ear.

"So in love…" he whispers back.

"What?" I ask in confusion.

"That's the title of the song." He said chuckling at me.

_**Even without you **_

_**My arms fold about you.**_

_**You know, darling why,**_

_**So in love with you am I.**_

"I don't want to let you go. Stay with me?" he says in a romantic tone.

"I will… if you will."

"Then I have nothing to fear." He says kissing my forehead.

_**In love with the night mysterious**_

_**The night when you first were there.**_

_**In love with my joy delirious**_

_**When I knew that you might care.**_

_**So taunt me and hurt me,**_

_**Deceive me, desert me,**_

_**I'm yours 'til I die,**_

_**So in love,**_

_**So in love,**_

_**So in love with you, my love, am I.**_

"I like that…" I said to myself.

"What?" He whispered back.

"The part of the song, 'So taunt me and hurt me, deceive me, desert me' it means so much to me… to us. All the things we've been through so many things and here we are."

He kisses me on the lips. After breaking off the kiss, he mutters, "I'm yours 'til I die, because I'm so in love with you."

_**So taunt me and hurt me,**_

_**Deceive me, desert me,**_

_**I'm yours 'til I die,**_

_**So in love,**_

_**So in love,**_

_**So in love with you, my love, am I.**_

The songs ends, as all of us applaud.

I walk over to the table as we take a million pictures with everybody. I then said a speech of my own along with Richard.

"Ahem… Well, I'm very thankful for everyone here today. Although we have small numbers, I'm rather content knowing they are the closest people I know. I would like to thank Bruce and Diana for this deceitful (they laugh) scheme."

Richard continued, "But it was all worth it in the end…"

I then cut in, "Yes, it was all worth it. I'm very thankful that I'm with Richard, my high school sweetheart, who was, is, and will forever be the only one for me."

Everyone hooted and 'aw' at me. They raise their glasses and yell "Cheers!"

We then cut the cake, (carefully so that I don't ruin the dress) a few more dances and drinks. Then me and Richard were off to our room for the night.

Of course, I convinced Rachael and Vic (live together) to take care of little Jacob, who were both thrilled (well mostly Victor, surprisingly and Rachael was just calm yet worried that she would do something wrong). Richard was ecstatic of course… knowing that he would get me all to myself.

The funny part was that when we got to our room (which looks like a honeymoon suite,) there were bags and bags from every lingerie store that I could think of… not to mention my own line. I couldn't help but blush when Richard saw me peering through them.

"Umm… why don't you choose one?" I ask growing indecisive.

"You serious?" He asked giving me the eyebrow again. I nod as I feel sexier and turned on by the minute.

"Can't you just wear nothing?" he asked bluntly looking at me.

I scowl as I whack him on the head with a pillow.

"You know what? I'm going to pick myself since you're being difficult." I shouted back at him as I took all the shopping bags into the enormous bathroom.

There were already rose petals for the bath if we did end up using it. There were also salts of different scents and a lot of soaps and shampoos. I decided to ignore all of them as I started to undress my wedding gown.

So which one do I choose?

There was:

An emerald green slip made from satin with some black lace on the neck line and on the hem

A red bustier, with a heart shape neckline with black garters + black lacy leggings

A light blue babydoll dress, just plain and simple

A black bra and thong (Oh my gosh…no way)

A white bustier with ruffled underwear with garter and cut leggings

I didn't even bother with the others. The white bustier, in my opinion was perfect for the wedding night. It was innocent yet sexy looking and not to mention going to be very fun to take off… *evil laugh*

**(Author's Note: Of course, this fanfiction is rated T. But as a girl I have some knowledge about lingerie! I thought it would add to the total joy and happiness that Richard and Kory have finally gotten together.)**

I slipped it on and removed most of make-up (which I didn't need) and then looked myself in the mirror. I did extra little things for myself and then stepped out; thinking he would be waiting.

But no, he wasn't.

He fell asleep on the bed, his hands on his lap and wearing only but tight boxers. I scowled to myself as I sat on the edge of the bed.

"You've got to be kidding me," I said aloud.

Then he gripped on my hand and opened his eyes. His eyes already inflamed with desire and lust.

"You're scaring me… "I say to him.

"You made me wait too… too… long." He said as he scanned my body.

"Gosh, you know how to make a girl feel conscious of herself." I said, using my arms to cover my body.

He took my hands away from my body as he grew closer to me. "I think I agree with you from before."

"What?" I whispered, as our faces were almost touching.

"About you choosing what you were going to wear. I think I'm going to have fun taking this off… it was totally worth the wait." He whispers into my ear.

I soon became paralyzed after the last syllable. I could feel him caress my neck with his lips. I started to giggle from feeling tickle-ish.

He immediately stopped looking at me hysterically.

"You're tickling me…" I said innocently.

He looks at me like a disappointed little boy, "Are you going to be giggling all night?"

I put a finger on my lips, making a cute face. "Maybe…"

He sighs and lies down on his side of the bed, his hands behind his head.

I felt guilty at this point, so I scooted over so that my face was next to his. "I promise I'll stay serious…" I said looking at him lovingly.

He smiles and places his head on my stomach, looking at my face.

I start to fiddle his hair with my right hand as he stops it. He lifts up from his lying position and places his lips on mine. So innocently we kissed on the satin sheet until I could feel him growing impatient. Taking each step to becoming one.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Honey? Are you okay in there?" I heard him through the door.

"One second!" I shouted back as I sat down, waiting.

I started going back to work and then I started feeling dizzy and tired all the time. I wondered if… well if I was pregnant.

I was holding on the to the stick, waiting for the answer to pop up. Come on…

Then there it was… the plus sign. I was positive! I was pregnant! Again!

I had mixed emotions again. What will Richard say? How about my work? Oh gosh… but I'm having a wonderful beautiful baby again! Well, that means I have a lot of work to do.

I came out of the bathroom, smiling. I put the test behind my back, as I saw Richard changing for work.

"I have a surprise for you!" I whispered as I covered his eyes.

"Ah! Kory, I really have to get ready. Can this wait?" he asked.

I shook my head giving him my cute smile.

He looked at me, intrigued, "What is this about?"

I gave him a little pause before taking the test and giving it to him.

"You're…pregnant?" he asked looking at me with a confused look.

"Well duh! Do you think I was going to give you a negative test and be happy about it?" I asked hugging him, "What do you think, Richard?"

He stared at it a little bit.

I put my arms down in disappointment. I thought he would be happy for me. I could feel my lips pout with disappointment.

He then noticed my weird face, "Hey, you look cute good with pouty lips."

"That's not funny. I thought you were going to be happy for me." I muttered.

He came to me, wrapping his arms around me. "I love you…" he whispered in my ear.

All of a sudden, he was swinging me around, my feet off the ground. "Richard! Stop!"

He started laughing, "I won't put you down! We're having a baby!" he yelled.

"Richard, stop it!" I said laughing too.

He put me down and ran out the door. He was gone for a mere few seconds and he came back in with Jake in his arms. He then came over to me and hug us both. Of course, Jake was giggling. He kissed both on the forehead.

I whispered, "Aren't you going to be late for work?"

He was breathing heavily now, "I'll call in." He said getting the phone and putting it on speaker phone.

"Hello?" I could recognize Bruce's voice.

"Bruce, I'm not going to the office today because I have good news." He said with a booming voice, smiling at me.

"And what is that?" Bruce said in his always-serious-tone.

"Korinna's pregnant!" He yelled.

"Oh…congratulations. You are excused Richard."

Richard hung up the phone.

He came to me, kissing me on the forehead. "Richard, you didn't have to do that."

"Yes, I do. For once, I can tell the whole world that I love you. I could tell the world we're together. And that we're never going to part. Everything is clear blue skies. I mean I don't have to worry about Jace. Xavier, is never going to have a piece of you. We're going to have another kid and I hope it's a girl."

"What happened to my husband…"I said looking at him strangely.

"He's just so uberly happy… is that hard to believe?"

"Mm-hmm. You have no idea, who this makes me feel." I said hugging him.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Well, Richard was right about one thing though. It turned out that it was a girl. A beautiful girl. Surprisingly, she looked exactly like me. So not only do we have a carbon copy of Richard, but a copy of me as well.

At the same time, Diana got pregnant as well at the same time as me. We gave birth at the same time as well. So they both have the same birthday. May 15th.

I named her Leah. She was so beautiful and perfect just like Jacob. Diana had given birth to a son, Nathan. I hope they become the best of friends.

Terra and Gar got married while I was pregnant with Leah, so I was pretty big. Rachael and Victor are still going steady. It's funny because Rachael loved babies so much [weird turnout] that she adopted a little girl from Japan. Toni and Garth are engaged as of now, and Julian of course is ecstatic getting a new and better daddy. Jenn and Wally went to travel the world and haven't come back in months.

I don't know what to say. It just feels so good to be here. With Richard of course. We've come so far and here we are, together, the way we wanted it to be. We're married, and loving it of course. With kids that can be handful but each day is a miracle and a blessing, just being together.

My mom and dad would be proud of me to be at this stage in my life where I am perfectly and uberly happy. I wish they were here to play with their grandchildren and scold at Richard if he's doing something wrong [he wouldn't like that at all].

But I know deep in my heart they are there. Walking with me through my path of life. And I'm eternally grateful.

"Kory!" I heard Richard yell.

"Yes, honey?" I yelled back.

"Help!"

I ran as fast as I could to the kids' room. When I got there, Leah was pulling Richard's hair as Jake was sitting on this bare chest and hitting him on the face.

I laughed, "I thought Nightwing, could defeat any obstacle."

"Haha, very funny. Superheroes don't handle kids attacking you."

I picked up Leah and gave her bottle, and laid her in her crib. She fell asleep after a few sips. I then picked up Jacob and took him to his room and sang him a lullaby as he drank his milk. They were both out like a light.

"You know…" Richard whispered as his arms wrapped around my waist, "not that they're both asleep, I think I can handle you now."

I chuckled, "That's a bad idea… unless you want three kids attacking you." I started tracing the lines of his 6-pack.

"Hmm… I think I can handle that…" he said kissing my neck.

"Honey, I don't think I can handle that. I mean, I have work and a lot of designs to make. Two is just enough, thank you very much."

"Aw, don't get sour. I was just kidding." He said fixing his hair.

He continued, "If Leah keeps pulling my hair, I'm going to be bald before I reach 40." He said checking his hair.

"That's not going to happen, even if it does, I'll still love your bald-self." I said laughing.

"Not funny." He said, tickling my sides.

"Richard! STOP! You know how ticklish I am!" I said squirming and running out of the room in to the hallways.

I then stopped and turned as Richard ran into me, making me fall. Richard quickly maneuvered himself so that he would hit the ground rather than me. Our faces few inches away.

"I like this position. "Richard said looking into my eyes.

"Do you remember that day I went to your old house and you caught me trying sneak into your room and then you caught me with your reflexes?"

He took a moment to recollect. He shook his head.

"No? Aw, come on you had to remember. I was going upstairs to greet you since I just moved next door and I was going to go into your room but you were coming out of it?"

He shook his head again.

"Do you remember anything?"

He shook his head for the third time.

"Are you just going to keep shaking your head?"

He then nodded with a smile.

"Gah! You're never serious!" I said putting my hands on my waist.

He wrapped his arms around my waist again, as I turned away from him.

"Hey, I was just joking, Kory. Of course, I remember. I thought you were just a nosy little girl who nothing better to do then to bother her neighbour."

"Hey! I just wanted to be nice! Besides, you know if I hadn't helped you out, I would have probably end up with Xavier and you're still here being your emo-self." I said laughing.

He then gave me a serious face. "Now, that isn't funny."

He let go of me.

"Hey! It's not fair, you can joke around with me, but when I start a joke, you get all serious on me?" I said looking at him angrily.

He grew closer to me as I backed myself into the wall. He placed his hand on the wall, in a leaning kind of way as he looked at me. "It wasn't a funny joke."

"Which part? The emo-part?"

"Nope…"

"Oh… the Xavier part."

He simply nodded, giving me that stare. Then he grew closer to me. "What are you doing?"

"I'm punishing you…" he said in his low tone voice.

I was starting to get nervous. But oh, I wanted him.

He grew so close that I could kiss him.

"Psych!" he said going back to his normal position.

"What?!" I yelled as I hit him on the chest. He grabbed my arms, stopping them. Then he kissed me. Of course I was defenseless to his kisses. I sighed as the kisses became more passionate. My fingers went straight to his hair where I twirled his hair. His grip grew more forceful, holding me so close to his body. Then I felt a tugging at my pants.

I broke the kiss, in which Richard was disappointed.

"Jake!" I said picking him up. "You're awake, my little one? Mommy's here…" He started laughing and cooing. He then turned to his daddy and raspberried him. [it's when you stick out your tongue and blow].

Richard was taken back.

"You're my man now, huh?" I said to Jake as Richard was looking at me funny.

Jake laughed and grabbed my face with his little chubby hands.

"Now, that's not funny. First, you were talking about Xavier and you together. And now my own son takes my wide away!" he said.

"Babe… he's just a little baby. No worries, when he turns 13, I'm sure he'll be a ladies man just like his old man."

"And now you're calling me "old man"! I call Bruce that!" He said crossing his arms like an upset little boy.

"Richard, do I have to put you in timeout?" I said treating him like a child.

He then grew closer to my face, "As long as you're there, to punish me." He said seductively.

"Oh you're going to get it!" I yelled.

**THE END**

**Hey everyone!**

**This is the end for this fanfiction. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Of course, I am late with my update since I was suppose to update it every month on the 9****th**** day. But oh well. It's longer then the other chapters and I really want to finish it right, you know? **

**Anyway, I'm still thinking about my new fanfiction. I still don't have any ideas yet. I've thought about every period of time to set it in, instead of modern day. But I don't have much knowledge of other times then the present. **

**I want the new one to be intense with passion of adventure, love and just those little tidbits that make people go mad! But man, brainstorming for a new story that's unique sure gives me a headache! But have no fear! I will think of something.**

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**R.E.V.I.E.W.!**

**LOVE, **

**FILIPINA-PRINCESSA**


	11. Readers! IMPORTANT!

**Hello my fellow readers and writers! This is, Corinne, [FILIPINA-PRINCESSA] and well I wanted your opinion about the next fanfic. I have 3 separate ideas and honestly I just want to write one story at a time… and I'm sorry about that. I wish I had the mind and dedication to write all three ideas at the same time, but trust me, I'm going to be so bored and have writers' block. **

**So my beautiful readers/writers, I will be giving you a choice of which one you'd rather want to read… strange I know. But I'd rather hear what you want… !**

**So here goes…[PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!]**

**My first idea is like a princess-royalty story. **

**So Star/Kory has an arranged marriage with Richard who is prince. They will both take the thrown. Kory's marriage with Richard isn't what she expects. Richard doesn't love her but actually loves Barbara, his beautiful and seductive lover. Korinna now despises Richard for his lack of sensitivity and lack of responsibility for his people. She then creates an alias, as a masked heroine who saves the people. She becomes like a symbol of hope to the people but a terrorist in the eyes of the Prince Richard, who finds her more than fascinating.**

**Secondly, we have a more modern Teen Titan story.**

**There is a nice weird twist in the story. Kory and Richard are siblings…[Don't leave yet!] but they aren't blood related. "Say it isn't so!" LOL, anyway Richard and Kory are siblings and they both have superpowers just like the rest of the TT crew. Both their parents died saving them. Kory and Richard then stayed with Bruce. Richard runs away from home numerous times without a reason and that's when Kory hates him. After graduating high school, they all attend a secret Private school for young adults who have superpowers. It sounds funny but it's actually a good idea.**

**Lastly this one is a Period Drama.**

**This is like more of a Jane Austen era LOL, just wanted to be creative *winks* Anyway, so Kory was born into a middle-class family with a very vain and very desperate mother, Camille (actually Komi but didn't like the name so I made Camille) Not sure if I should change Korinna's name… it has a weird spelling. Oh well anyway, I'm side-tracking. . . At birth since her mother thought her daughter was sickly she switched with her servant who later died in child birth who had a more "prettier child", Barbara. [so both Barbara and Kory have reddish hair] Because they were switched Kory was forced to become a maid. As she grows up she becomes more virtuous then Barbara and is noticed by Diana who is a single rich lady who cannot have children of her own and she takes her in. Richard is a rich and handsome man therefore the target for young women in the town. **

**Just pick one… I can't seem to make up my mind LOL.**


End file.
